All This and Heaven Too
by seven-month-itch
Summary: After college Mercedes and Sam split up, long distance was just too hard. Mercy went on to become an international super star. Sam became a psychical therapist at the height of his game. What happens when two worlds collide?
1. Prologue: She Works Hard for the Money

A/N: I'm back! I've been a fan of the Samcedes relationship since it began, and I do hop it continues. This is a futurefic taking place after the Glee club graduate college. I hope you enjoy reading it, as much as I do writing it. If you have any suggestions, critiques, or praise please feel free to leave it. This story is loosely based on the film _Just Wright. _I do not own any of the music, the TV show, or the film. I'm just playing with the future of the cast.

Prologue: She Works Hard for the Money

Mercedes Jones spent years working her way back to the top after falling so hard. She did it all right in the beginning. She graduated from Lima High in 2012, and spent four years at the University of North Carolina Greensboro majoring in business with a minor in music appreciation. She knew she would make it big, and she wanted to be a quadruple threat when she did.

After signing her first deal and marrying her linebacker sweetheart Shane out of college they were a force to be reckoned with. They true power couple. She was the epitome of a diva in public. He was a famous football player, they had it all. She spent three years making a name for her self and unlike most of the women in show business she did it on her terms in public. Behind closed doors she was a scared and young wife. She took all the cues from Shane, and the people he hired to manage her. She didn't trust herself and always relied on Shane to make wise financial decisions, and be the head of the house. She trusted him during her early years; she married him at 20 after she signed her first record deal. Leaving everything she had in the care and keeping of his people. She was always taught to let the man take the lead in family matters. That only left her emotionally broken, and financially broke in the end.

It all lead to a messy and very public divorce after three years of marriage from her high school and college sweetheart linebacker for the San Francisco 49ers Shane Tinsley. She saw who he truly was. The prenup turned out to be in his favor. Shane walked away from their marriage a very rich man with a new "video girl" wife. He took their home, their cars, and their life with him and gave it all to the narrowed ass hoe he called a wife. He left her almost penniless and with only the small spark of fire she had to rebuild her life, and a head full of smart business moves that a few years of making all the wrong ones could show you.

It was an uphill battle to put her life together but she believed in what she had to offer the music industry. She took her old friends with her for the rise this time. They proved to be valuable, and trustworthy, two things that were a commodity in her industry. After the pitfall of dealing with strangers she put together her "dream team". Seeing the success she had only made her dream team the "it" team to have in Hollywood. She signed a new contract with a company she trusted, and made her come back after three years of solitude. She spent that time perfecting her craft writing the kind of music that could make Adele stand up and take notice, and beats that rivaled Florence and the Machine.

Kurt and Blaine married out of college and easily became stylists to the stars. They made sure she always looked her best, and she never wore anything a very successful Brittany designed twice. Tina became her personal assistant. Mercedes was famous for never being anywhere on time, but Tina made sure she was always where she needed to be. Mike became her beloved choreographer; she was a full figured size 14 and that didn't mean she couldn't have moves to show the world. Mike always made sure her shows were action packed; she could easily go toe to toe with the likes of Beyonce and Gaga. Together they ran a dance studio just outside of Los Angeles. Artie handled her lighting, sound, and production. He also ran a music studio, which happened to be located right next to the studio she co-owned with Mike. Quinn was her trusted accountant. Mercedes could have handled it herself, but she needed someone to make she her beans were counted and recounted. Mercedes made sure to always sign off on every expense, and every penny spent. She learned her lesson before. She wanted to know where her money was going and when it was coming in. Santana, Puck, and Lauren were heads of her security detail. After a run in with a terrible and very dangerous stalker she knew she needed to have the best around her. They even went into business protecting other celebrities, and high powered men and women. Rachel Berry-Hudson decided after a long stint on Broadway that the kind of life she wanted was quiet, and she decided to take a step back and raise her family with Finn. She needed a job to earn money while Finn finished culinary school and in that time she became Mercedes' publicist. After a year the job stuck, and she started her own firm. Mercedes was her first and favorite client.

Her dream team was exactly that. She made sure they all knew just how much they were appreciated. They were a team, one never being able to work without the other. She made sure they didn't feel like employees, they were a family. Mr. Schuester always made sure to ingrain into each of them they were a family. They were a family of outcasts who rose to the top together both personally and professionally the second time around.

There were times when Mercedes was alone with her thoughts and a glass of pinot and she thought about her life, and the lives of her friends. Tina and Mike had been married for years. Blaine and Kurt were also married, and raised two wonderful children fathered by each of them. Santana and Brittany were married as well. They also had children. Artie and Quinn made their way to each other after college. Finally seeing that between his easy humor and her neurotic tendencies they truly were a match made in the stars. Finn and Rachel were on their third child. Rachel decided to ignore the naysayers. She proved to everyone she could have it all even in college. She balanced work, school, and married life with finesse. When her career broke after college right along with her water she balanced baby, work, and marriage like the kind of woman Mercedes knew she wanted to be one day. Love was the one thing she didn't have. The only man she could honestly say she ever loved was Samuel Evans. Her heart still skipped a beat when she thought about his green eyes, and full lips. She Googled him every once in a while to keep up with his career but she never made a move to contact him. What would she say after all this time? She knew the last thing he wanted to hear about was he failed marriage and the struggle to put it all together again, especially when the man she cheated on him with the man she ended up marrying. He was also the same man who shattered her heart. She never loved even Shane the way she'd loved Sam Evans. Her momma told her time and again true love could strike at any age. She didn't expect it to strike at 17.

Sam didn't come back to Lima after the regional competition senior year. With the help of he and Mercy they took home the first of what would be many wins. He tried to stay in touch with the gang but they all paired up and pulled apart. He heard about them through magazines and Google over the years but he never spoke to anyone directly. He and Mercedes tried to make their relationship work during college. They knew a love like theirs was special and worth holding on to. Over time college life got the best of them, the visits became few, the phone calls fewer and eventually infidelity on both parts drove them to end it and never speak again. Long distance left them broken hearted and bitter after less than a year. Their last fight still burned bright in his mind, and it was enough to make his heart constrict. He hadn't loved another woman as strongly as he did Mercedes, and it would take a lot for him to find someone that could make his body and mind work in time like she did. He never forgot Mercedes Jones. The love they shared in high school and even tried to continue in college was one of a kind. He followed Mercedes' career from the fantasy beginning to the crash and burn, to the phoenix like resurrection. He attended her shows when she came to a town he happened to be in, always sitting on the floor in the tenth row so that he could look up at her and admire all of her hard work. He knew after singing Human Nature with her that her name would go up in lights. He felt like seeing that marquee behind her on her first tour was a signal to him that she made it.

He wanted to call her when he saw the news of her divorce from Shane. The thought of answering for himself left him cold, and unable. There were so many questions unanswered between them. There were so many things he wanted to say after all the years that passed, none stronger than "sorry, Mercy". Sam knew that if he even heard her voice there would be nothing to keep him from dropping it all and running back to Mercedes Jones and begging for forgiveness for leaving her to the world, and the arms of Shane Tinsley.

Sam couldn't complain about his life from a financial standpoint, but he felt like there was a void in it emotionally. After all the years of struggle he was able to give his family a life they deserved. He made sure Stevie and Stacy went to the best schools money could buy, and had everything they could ask for. He made sure his mom was always taken care of. Shortly after returning from Kentucky, Sam's dad suffered a stroke and passed away from complications. It fell to Sam to take care of the family. He didn't do it begrudgingly he enjoyed knowing his family was always cared for and loved.

There were a string of NBA cheerleaders he had affairs with to take the edge off. He even managed to have longer but still brief and casual relationships with some of the empty headed pretty girls he chose. But he knew his heart only beat for M.J. Sam kept his life private never painting the tabloids with his affairs. He was well known in the professional sports arena as a determined and very sexual playboy. He was god amongst his colleagues. His youthful looks and fast cars were sure to have the ladies face down on his mattress by the end of the game. If Sam Evans wanted you, Sam Evans was going to have you.

Sam decided on sports medicine after college. He loved to help people, and gave up his dreams of being an athlete long ago. He knew the best way to stay around the sports he loved, and to still make money was to do something with medicine. He made a name for himself in the NBA as the best psychical therapist money could buy. It took years of hard work and determination, but he became the highest paid therapist in the NBA. His techniques were unorthodox but highly effective. He earned the nickname "Mr. Fingers" amongst his staff and colleagues. He was able to put almost any player back on the court in two months fully healed and ready to play. He's the locker rooms best kept secret, and he knows it.

Little did he know as he sat there swirling a tumbler of scotch in his hand that his life was getting ready to crashing into hers and nothing may ever be the same again?


	2. Crazy Bitch

**A/N: Once again thank you for the reviews and alerts! Thank you so much! I don't own Glee, or the characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Crazy Bitch<p>

"Oh, hell to the no!"

Mercedes shouted walking through her dressing room, holding a white lily in her hand. "Who the hell put lilies in my arrangements?" The sound of her red soled heels clicking through the halls of the back of the arena created the soundtrack to some poor assistants doom. "Tina? Where the hell are you? I need you now!" Tina came running around the corner skidding to a halt in front of Ms. Jones. She held tightly to her iPad, her phone clutched between her ear and shoulder. The sound of her heels announced her approach before she could see her best friend turn the corner. Mercedes knew she was running as fast as she could in the six inch heels but she was starting to break out, and she was growing angrier by the moment.  
>"Tina Cohen-Chang please tell me why there are there lilies in my flower arrangements! You know I'm very allergic to lilies." Mercedes stood with her hand on her hip, her toes tapping. She was trying not to scratch and shoved the offending flower into Tina's waiting hand. Mercedes was never rude to her best friend, and she barely raised her voice especially before a performance. However her irritation came out since she started to break out in hives and couldn't scratch. She was getting ready to go on stage for the last performance of her tour, she had to look perfect. A single red splotch on her skin in a photo from this show and her endorsement deal with Proactive, Schick, and Nivea were in jeopardy. "I am waiting on an answer Chang, spit it out!" Mercedes chest heaved and she tried not to laugh at the scared expression the woman who had known her since 5th grade wore. She bit her lip to keep from breaking into a fit of giggles. Her diva resolve was breaking and she risked being exposed for the non-diva fraud she really was.<p>

"I'm sorry Mercedes. I double checked your rider before Ginger sent it out. Please don't fire my assistant. She's the sixth one this year. I need her. I just finished training her and she's been the best one. Come on Mercy, try a little tenderness." Tina's eyes were pleading if she could get on her knees and beg she would. Mercy was known for never having any mercy unless you were a friend from the past. Mercedes ordered the termination of the assistant of her assistant for large infractions like this. The amount of lilies in her dressing room could cause Mercedes to go into shock.

"Chang, that many lilies could kill me. Find a new assistant." With that Mercedes turned on her heel and walked back towards her dressing room. "And move my dressing room across the hall, please. I want everything set up to specification in the time it takes me to warm my vocal chords in the bathroom. If it's not done I won't hesitate to fire someone else!" Mercedes disappeared into the bathroom and her voice could be heard for the next forty minutes going through the motions and readying for the last performance of her tour.

This tour was her come back, she'd scored three number one hits on the Top 40 charts from her second album "_Fool Me Once_" Mercedes spent these last years coming into her own. She leaned her head against the wall pulling her robe tighter around her hourglass figure. As she warmed her vocal chords she thought about her life. She rehashed the good and bad together. She'd made it to stardom by her own rules this go round. She didn't take endorsements just for the money any more, she only took the ones from products she believed in and used. She'd done them all in the past from every diet company, to Coca-Cola all for the money. When behind closed doors she was making country breakfasts, enjoying popcorn with extra butter, and drinking Pepsi by the case. As long as she seemed to lose weight in public, and was never seen with a red, white, and blue can the companies didn't care. There was no Shane to tell her what to do behind closed doors. She no longer had to play the good and dutiful wife. That was some whore's job now. Shane was no longer telling her what to wear, how to do her hair or who to talk to. There were no handlers telling her how she should behave when in public and where to be seen and with whom. She was no longer Mrs. Mercedes Tinsley, wife of Shane Tinsley, affectionately known as the Bulldozer.

The only thing she found herself missing about Shane was the skating rink he put on her left ring finger the night he told her it was time to take the next step. Shane never asked for anything in their relationship. He told her when things were going to be done. He didn't get down on one knee and ask her to marry him like a normal man. Shane always had a sense of entitlement, he simply slipped the ring on her finger at dinner and said "Its time for you to be the next Mrs. Tinsley, baby." She was a girl fresh out of college and still nursing a broken heart; she didn't know what else to do so she nodded and held her hand out admiring the view of her chocolate finger with the two and a half carat cushion cut Tiffany Legacy ring on her finger. She leaned over giving him the customary peck on the cheek he seemed to find so adorable and thanked him as if he'd done her a favor. If she was going to live in a cage for the rest of her life, she might as well make it a gilded cage she thought at the time. She took a deep breath blocking out the memories and made her way towards her dressing room.

Her heels made loud clicking noises against the tiled floor announcing her return to the world of the living. Her smile was bright and she was ready to unleash it on stage for her fans. This was the last night of her "_Driving Blind_" tour. She'd been on the road for over a year. She didn't take more than a week off in between country hopping. She only took enough time to recharge her batteries in some remote spot between countries. She needed nothing but a good book, and no weave for a few days, sometimes less. Her life and energy came from her fans and from her friends right now.

She walked into the dressing room and sat down without a word. Everyone knew 45 minutes before each performance demanded complete silence. She sat as all manor of brushes, pots, and tubes were taken out to transform her from Mercy Jones, to Mercedes Jones, Diva. She communicated via her iPad, or by pointing. This was always the time to give her the worst news since she couldn't scream or even move. Tina put a mug of honey flavored green tea in her hands. She looked up to her best friend and smiled, leaning her head into her shoulder by way of silent apology for her earlier behavior. Tina looked down at her and smiled, kissing her cheek. She let the warmth from the cup soothe her hands and travel up her arms. She took a sip from the cup and leaned over putting the ear phones attached to her tablet in and let the music take her away. She felt her eyes prick with tears as she heard the song, their song. She didn't skip it; it was beautiful even though it was so painful. She thought about senior year at McKinley High. This time it was him, Sam Evans. She thought about the first time she heard this song.

_[flashback]_

_Mercedes sat in her room waiting for her parents to leave for the weekend. Her skin felt like it was going to fly off. They couldn't seem to leave fast enough. This would be the first weekend she and Sam would spend together. The entire weekend had been planned for over a month. They were going to alternate sci-fi movies and romantic comedies, eat popcorn, and make out. Sam even managed to take the weekend off from work so they could hole up together being lazy. Mercedes finally heard her parents leave with a hollered goodbye and the mention of money for food on the table in the foyer. She ran downstairs to kiss them both goodbye, and wish them a safe journey before they walked out the door headed to Florida for her father's annual dental conference. She heard the slam of doors followed by the roar of an engine, and her mother and father speeding down the street. She took out her cell phone and sent Sam a quick message _

*The parentals are gone, come over whenever you like and don't forget the caramel!* _her phone chirped immediately. She knew it was Sam. _  
>*I've been around the corner waiting for 40 mins. See you in a moment lovely.* <em> She did a little dance in her living room, she couldn't wait to spend the weekend with Sam, this may even be the weekend she gives her virginity to him. She knew it had only been two months, but something told her Samuel Evans was the one. She heard her doorbell ring and she straightened quickly, smoothing her hair and checking her clothes. She checked her black and neon pink oversized sweater, making sure just the right amount of shoulder was exposed. She checked her leggings for lint as well, and looked down at her bare feet one last time. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Every time she saw him he took her breath away. His green eyes were fixed on her as he ran his fingers through the mop of his shaggy blonde hair. She still couldn't believe this boy wanted her. She pulled him inside, instantly feverish to have his "trouty mouth" on hers. Their lips locked, and every time felt like the first time. His tongue pressed against her lips in a silent "can I enter" request. She parted her lips eagerly. Her hands rose up and fisted in his hair. She heard that low baritone growl as the large paper bag in his hands dropped to the ground. His hands reached down and took a handful of her posterior. She pressed into him as their tongues did a tug of war, wrapping around each other while hungrily pushing and pulling. She pulled at his hair, moaning into his mouth. He was the first to pull away this time; he was never the first to pull away. His tanned skin was flushed and his pupils dilated. His breathing was heavy against her face as he rested his forehead against hers. "Hello, Mercy." He said giving her a chaste kiss hello. "Hey, Sammy." She purred, noticing his hands still hadn't moved from the fullest part of her ass. "I forgot something on the porch, baby." He said and moved away from her. The place he once occupied felt so cold. He came back in holding his guitar case, and she clapped. She loved when he played for her. Her smile spread from one ear to the other. <em>

"_Do you want your song now, or after we make sundaes?" His brow raised a little. _

"_You always get tired after you eat, how about now?" She said sitting down on the couch across from the ottoman she knew he liked to use when he played. _

"_I was hoping you'd say that." He sat down across from her opening the case and positioning the acoustic on his knee. He started to strum, his eyes closed and she knew he was going to the place he traveled to when he sang. She heard the familiar chords, but couldn't place the words. Then she heard them low, and soothing: _

_Meet me in outer space  
>We could spend the night<br>Watch the earth come up  
>I've grown tired of that place<br>Won't you come with me?  
>We could start again<em>

_Mercedes smiled and sat back farther, she listened to him and focused on his large strong hands. This would be the song that reminded her of him whenever she heard it. _

_We could start again  
>How do you do it, make me feel like I do<br>How do you do it, its better than I ever knew  
>Meet me in outerspace<br>I will hold you close, If your afraid of heights  
>I need you to see this place, It might be the only way<br>That I can show you how, it feels to be inside of you  
>How do you it, make me feel like I do<br>How do you do it, its better than I ever knew  
>How do you do it, make me feel like I do<br>Do oh oh oh oh oh  
>You are stellar<br>You are stellar_

_Mercedes sat and smiled. Her heart felt like it was going to burst. As he finished she crashed her lips into his. Her hands flew to his shirt making quick work of the buttons. All she could think was "Why a button up right now?" They locked eyes for a moment and she only nodded. She wanted this just as much as he did. That night Mercedes and Sam made love on her parents couch, the floor, on the kitchen counter, and her bed. _

_[End Flashback]_

She steeled her spine as she chased away the memory. Sam was exactly that, a memory now and she had a crowded arena of people waiting for her in her present. She stood up and literally shook off all of her thoughts. She needed to focus on her performance. She stood still as Kurt slipped the gold sequined dress over her head, careful not to mess up the curls that traveled down her back and rested at her waist.

"You're going to be amazing, diva" Kurt whispered in her ear and squeezed her hand. "The house is packed, and they're all waiting for you. This is your time to shine." He pecked her on the cheek and stepped out of the room followed by the rest of her friends. She looked at herself in the mirror one more time and smiled. She'd come so far since the days of New Directions. Gone was the scared insecure little girl who used her "divatude" to mask the pain and uncertainty she felt. In its stead was a woman, a woman who fought adversity and public humiliation. She took everything and everyone head on. It was time to forget everything for a few hours and do what she loved. She turned on her heel and exited the dressing room. Her friends were waiting for her outside. She gave a nod of her head and sauntered down the hallway towards the stage. She could hear the chanting of a packed house. She felt the familiar tingle travel up her spine; she was getting ready to bring the house down. She took her custom gold and Swarovski crystal microphone from its case as a production assistant hooked a battery pack to her waist. She said a silent prayer and ran onto the stage as fast as her Loubouitn's could carry her. Her steps were sure and she felt a confidence wash over her. Staring out into the crowd she saw the flashing of lights, and heard the screams of her fans.  
>"Hello, Los Angeles, how are you doing tonight?" She yelled. "I'm Mercedes Jones, and I'm here to entertain you." She went into her first high powered number of the evening performing a song aptly named "Told You So." Her hips swayed in time with her back up dancers. The choreography was flawless thanks to Mike Chang. She and her dancers were a well oiled machine, never missing a step. Then it happened, she felt a sickening crunch in her knee, and she collapsed. She clutched her knee to her chest rolled to the side screaming. In moments she was surrounded by a medic, and her friends.<p>

"My knee, oh God, my knee it hurts so bad!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Song was Stellar by Incubus. Comments, suggestions, critiques, or praise…leave it! Love you all! Reviews are welcome but knowing you guys are putting this in your alerts and favorites makes me feel great too.**


	3. Crash Into Me

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the alerts, and reviews! Once again I don't own Glee! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Crash into Me<p>

"Alright big guy, push against me." Sam said his feet were planted firmly as he pushed against the large players' leg. "I know you can do it. Come on, harder!" Sam was in the middle of working with another injured player. His job was demanding, but worth it. Having the ability to give a player the gift of a season doing what he loved was something he took pride in.

"Okay, Sean, that's enough. Make sure you keep that thing iced to keep the swelling down." Sam stood up straight again dusting his track pants off, and stretched his muscles. He'd just come off the road with the team. He hadn't seen his family or his house in almost a month. He made his way out of the locker room, and down the hall of the arena. He caught the eye of the current cheerleader he was fucking. Mandy was her name that girl could suck like a Hoover, and no one did it like her. She was a cute little thing with big doe eyes, and a little pout she would pull out when Sam wouldn't take her out in public. Sam didn't take his flings out in public. He didn't want to the hassle of having to explain who they were to one another. The blonde boy let out a smirk and took out his phone sending her a quick text message to meet her at his place in 45 minutes, and to park in the usual spot. He made sure the girls he slept with parked at the end of the road, he didn't want their cars to be seen in his drive way.

By the time Sam unlocked the door to his car she was already responding in the affirmative. He smirked and looked down at his phone. It was like shooting fish in a barrel with women. He drove towards his house on the outskirts of town. Texas had been his home for the last six years. He loved the dry hot air, and the beautiful sunsets. After college he got a job offer with the San Antonio Spurs as the assistant to the assistant of the head psychical therapist. With a lot of hard work, and innovative ideas Sam was the best in the business and he had the home, cars, and paycheck to prove it. He pulled into the circular driveway and put his car in park. Stepping out and locking the door. Mandy would be there any moment if she wasn't already. He opened the door to the large modern home dropping his duffel bag at the door. He took a deep breath and took in his surroundings. Everything was just as he left it, the clean hard lines, and art deco furniture. The only personal item in the house was an old guitar case sitting in the corner of his living room. This wasn't really his idea of home, but it fit the image he built for himself over the years as a cold, calculating predator. Looking at that guitar case brought him down to earth, he smiled his seldom seen lop sided grin thinking back to a time when he was allowed to be himself. Gone was the Avatar loving, sci-fi obsessed Sam. He couldn't afford to be sweet and nerdy any more. He traded that all in for an Aston Martin and a home in one of San Antonio's most exclusive neighborhoods.

The small knock at the door shook him from his thoughts. He opened the door to see Mandy standing there doing her best to look seductive. If it weren't for his hatred of masturbation he wouldn't even let this girl in his house. There was something about her that rubbed him the wrong way. Maybe it was her desire to always sleep over, or that she kept bugging him to play his guitar for her.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" She asked batting her big doe eyes and sticking out a thin lower lip.  
>"Actually I was thinking about leaving you out there and seeing how long it would take for you to leave." He said rolling his eyes, and opening the door wider for her.<p>

"You know Sam, I really don't like the way you talk to me. You make me feel like I'm some sort of slut, baby." She said pushing past him and walking into the house.

"You are, and don't call me baby. We've had this discussion Mandy. You and I just fuck. We're not even friends." He said coming up behind her and slipping his hand down the front of her obscenely short jean shorts. She ground her ass into his crotch and smiled.

"I think someone needs their wake up call, Mr. Evans." She said taking his flaccid state as a sign that she should work harder, than the obvious lack of motivation it really was. She pushed him against the wall and got to her knees yanking his pants down. She began to service him with her mouth, looking up at him to make eye contact. He let out a moan to mask the yawn. He fisted his hand in her hair and started to thrust into her mouth knowing he'd never get off if he let her go at her own pace. When he finally released she got up and removed her clothes. She knew the drill. She bent over the couch wiggling her small but firm behind, inviting him in. He only rose an eyebrow and prayed that he stayed hard enough to fuck her. He didn't even bother removing the rest of his clothes before entering her. He thrust into her repeatedly taking a deep breath as he listened to her moans and screams of pleasure. Her hand must have hit the remote control because E! Entertainment News came on. He looked at the television and saw Mercedes face, along with a report that she'd been hurt during one of her shows. Sam stopped in mid thrust and pulled out of the girl who looked up at him and pouted. Sam peeled off the condom walking into the small guest bathroom to dispose of it.

"Why'd you stop, Sammy?" She asked using a nickname no one had been allowed to call him for years with the exception of his little sister Stacie.

"What did you just call me?" He asked pulling his warm up pants back on, losing interest in the mediocre sex he'd been having.

"Sammy?" She said, standing up and collecting her clothes.

"Never call me that. Actually, you won't be getting a chance to call me that. I think this needs to end. Frankly, darling, you fuck like a 16 year old girl. Please get your clothes, and thanks for playing." He said, gesturing for her to hit the door.  
>"But, but I let you fuck me!" Her high pitched voice turning into a squeal that threatened to burst his ear drums.<p>

"You've also let half the team fuck you. That's probably why your pussy feels like throwing a hot dog down a hallway. Now get your shit, and get out." He said sitting down on the leather sofa and concentrating on the report. He took in all the news, apparently Mercedes had been hurt two days before during the final concert of her tour. He picked up his cell phone and sent a text message to Mike Chang. He hadn't spoken to him in years, but he prayed that Mike at least had the same cell phone number.

*Mike, its Sam. Long time no see buddy, how's Mercy?*

Twenty minutes passed before he finally got a response, he didn't realize he was holding his breath until he heard his phone buzz. It was short and to the point.  
>*She tore her ACL during a dance number, she needs surgery and psychical therapy but she should be back to new by the time her next tour starts.*<p>

*Thank you for the update, tell Tina I said hello.*

*Stop acting like you care, Sam.*

The last text was a slap in the face to Sam, he'd never once given the impression he didn't care. Time and unforeseen circumstances kept him from the rest of the Glee club. He wanted to say something but he decided against it. They weren't his friends anymore, and Mercedes Jones was no longer his girl. He looked around at the four walls of his home. He couldn't take being here any longer and decided to go for a run. He picked up his iPod and strapped it to his shoulder, putting his ear buds in. He ran around his gated neighborhood listening to his favorite songs on a random shuffle. As he ran he tried hard to concentrate on the sound of his heart and the beating of his feet on the pavement. But the harder he tried the more he only saw Ms. Jones. Then he heard it, the song that made it feel like someone dumped ice water down his back. His memory flashed back to the night he gave Mercedes his virginity. Sex with Mercedes from that day forward was never just sex; he always made love to her. Even when it was rough, and he had claw marks down his back from where she marked her territory and she had love bites on her neck, shoulder, and chest they always ended it with shared "I love you's" and promises of forever. He could remember the first time he made love to her on her parents couch after attempting to serenade her.

_[Flashback]_

_Sam didn't show up to Mercedes house intending to make love to her. He wanted the first time to be special and romantic. Not on her parents couch in a tangled mess of limbs. But as he lay there with her on the floor looking at her smiling face, mussed hair, and flushed skin he knew this was the perfect way to lose his virginity to her. He wouldn't have had it any other way.  
>"I love you M.J." He said kissing her nose, and watching it crinkle up as she giggled. <em>

"_I love you too, Sammy bear" She said leaning closer into him. He didn't care that she was naked, and completely exposed in front of him. He wrapped his body around her holding her close. _

"_What should we do with the rest of the weekend?" He asked tracing a finger down her cheek memorizing the planes of her face. She'd never looked as beautiful as she did after making love to him. _

"_Go and get some condoms and some movies from the red box?" She asked her eyes shone with desire. _

"_Avatar?" He asked, his eyes lighting up. _

"_Of course Sammy we'll get Avatar." She said curling even tighter into him and resting her head on his chest. _

"_Oel ngati kameie, Mercy" He said, running his fingers through her hair. _

"_I see you too, Sammy." She kissed his chest and got to her feet. He took in the sight of her; she was all luscious curves and woman. He could stare at her body all day, in that moment he decided he would stare at that body for the rest of his life if God willed it. His appreciation became obvious due to his hard on. _

"_Samuel Evans!" She said with mock incredulity. "Put that thing away you can't possibly be ready to go again."  
>"Mercedes Jones!" He said with the same tone "you do this to me with that beautiful body of yours; it has me ready to go all the time. Why do you think I have to sit hunched over during Glee club?" He stood up taking her in his arms and kissing her, his hand fisted in her hair as he pressed his now full erection into her stomach. <em>

"_Nga leiu sevin fìtxan oeru" He purred softly into her ear. Sam could feel Mercedes knees go weak. She loved when he spoke Na'vi to her unlike Quinn and Santana who forbade the speaking of his favorite fictional language. Everything about Sam that most girls couldn't stand or thought was weird about him his Mercy loved. She started to pull on her clothes and straighten her hair. _

"_Sammy, get dressed!" She said looking at him. Sam only pulled her down to the floor with him. Just one more time is what he thought. They made love again, rougher this time. His thrusts were sure as he drove them both home. Mercy's screams of pleasure letting him know he was doing it just right. _

_[End Flashback]_

He didn't know how long or how far he ran. But when he got back to the house he felt a little better. He collapsed onto his couch sweaty and spent. He checked his text messages. He hoped to see something from Mike, regarding the state of Mercedes health. Instead he saw an e-mail from his manager; the title line was "A Very Odd Request". He opened it and scrolled through it. He took a deep breath to steady his shaking hands and read it through:

**Sam, **

**I just got a call from Mercedes Jones' manager asking for the best psychical therapist money could buy, naturally I thought of you. She has a torn ACL and will need surgery. After she recovers you'll have to move to Los Angeles, she will need a full time round the clock therapist to get her back into fighting shape. They requested someone discreet, credentialed, and above all else professional. They will provide lodging, food, and all the equipment you'll need while out there. The pay is double your asking price, and they are even willing to go higher. What do you say man? **

**Regards, **

**Tripp Walker**

**P.S. Please say yes! **

Sam laughed when he read the last line. No one knew about the relationship he had with Mercedes and her "dream team." He knew he'd need to think about this. But something made him respond immediately.

**Hey Tripp, **

**I'll do it under one condition. Don't give them my real name, either make something up or give them the name of another therapist. I don't want the media, or some big mouth from her camp leaking vital information. Do not give them my contact information either; all e-mails will go through you and on to me. Tell them it's because of privacy purposes. When do I start?**

**-Sam**

Sam tossed his phone on the coffee table and relaxed back into his couch, raking his hands over his face. In no time Sam would be face to face with her again. He wondered if she still smelled like lavender and fresh laundry or did she trade her favorite scent for something harsher and more severe. His thoughts drifted until he fell asleep on the couch, dreams of his time with Mercedes were what took him into a peaceful rest.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, as we expected Sam turned into a douche bag after high school. But we may still see a softer side of him.

Na'vi translations:

**Oel ngati kameie – I see you.**

**Nga leiu sevin fìtxan oeru- You are so beautiful to me. **


	4. One and Only

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the alerts, and the amazing reviews. I have truly enjoyed each one! You guys are definitely spurring me to write more with your encouraging reviews. Once again, I don't own Glee! If I did things would be very different.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: One and Only<p>

Mercedes spent a few days in the hospital after her surgery. The doctor advised that she go home, there was nothing more they could do for her there. The brace on her leg was the only indicator of what happened. She sat on the edge of the bed with a mirror propped up on her table curling her hair. When she wasn't on stage or making an appearance she preferred to take care of her own hair and makeup. She heard the sound of a clipped voice coming down the hall. She knew instantly it was Kurt.

Kurt and Blaine quickly became her place of reassurance after the divorce. Kurt was there to hold her hand, and Blaine made sure she acquired a divorce lawyer, his father. Theodore Anderson represented her during the entire ordeal. Even though Mercedes left the marriage almost penniless without a home to call her own anymore at least she didn't have to pay Shane alimony during his off seasons and she wouldn't have to pay him a percentage from her endorsement deals. All of these things were in the small print of their prenuptial agreement. The thought of being fooled so easily by Shane's mild dopey demeanor made Mercedes nauseous even three years later.

"Mercy Jones, what are you doing?" Kurt asked as she looked up at him, curling iron in hand.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting ready to go." Mercedes rolled her eyes. If Kurt had his way she wouldn't have bathed herself after she fell.

"Tut, tut, Angel. You've been through a lot. Now, let's get you dressed and ready to go. I've brought options." The porcelain skinned mans eyes grew wide and Mercy only smiled. Kurt loved to dress her. He called her his "Plus Sized Barbie". He made quick work of laying out the clothing; all were in her favorite color: black, gone were the bright colors of her teenage years. She preferred clean simple lines and statement pieces sparingly. She chose an oversized black cashmere tunic, black palazzo pants to go over the brace she wore temporarily. Kurt helped her pull on the items she had trouble with. She buzzed the nurse's station to let them know she was ready to be wheeled out; a precaution she fought against until she was told for the seventh time that it was hospital policy.

Carole Hummel came in with a big smile on her face. After Kurt and Blaine moved to Los Angeles to start their business, Burt and Carole followed to help care for the first of their grandchildren. She easily found a job as a nurse and Burt opened a small auto body shop with the money from the sell of their home in Lima. They loved being close to their family, and all of the kids they loved in Lima.

"You ready to go Ms. Jones?" Carole asked with a wide smile, her black and pink scrubs were a little wrinkled and Mercedes could tell she was tired.

"Yes, Mrs. Hummel." Mercedes said, trying to stand on her own to get into the wheel chair. Carole took her under the arm and helped her along.

"Mercy, stop trying to prove you aren't a diva all the time before you hurt yourself!" Carole scolded, Carole was never afraid to give the woman a what for when she felt she was going to do herself harm.

"I know I'm sorry. I just don't want any special treatment. After what that nurse said about me I just want to prove I'm like everyone else."

_[Flashback]_

_Her room had been flooded with flower arrangements from everyone Mercedes knew, even Will Schuester, no doubt sent by Emma Schuester and his name signed to the card. Tina had to leave to take her daughter, Clara to school so she couldn't look over each one to make sure there were no lilies in them. Most people didn't know about her allergy, and Tina quickly notified the nurses' station before leaving the hospital. Several arrangement were delivered, one containing lilies. Mercedes buzzed the station because of her sneezing fit, she grew indignant when 20 minutes passed and no one came in to see what she needed. She would have been happy to check it herself, but moving wasn't an option. She started to scream, knowing the nurses' station was within ear shot. A tiny nurse with dark skin and braids came running in to see what she needed. After quickly informing the young girl of her allergy she asked her to check the two arrangements and dispose of the lilies in each one. The girl left the room muttering something about Mercedes being a no talent diva, who thought her shit didn't stink._

_[End flashback] _

"Mercy, you have an allergy. Avoiding anaphylactic shock really isn't something to be ashamed of. I told my boss what happened and she made sure Lisa was moved from this wing after knowing how she treats patients. This isn't the first time she's gotten a complaint." Carole said as she wheeled her past the nurses' station. Mercedes waved to each one of them, thanking them by name for all of their help. She took a deep breath and prepared to be wheeled out of the front of the hospital. Mercedes knew from experience going through the back door only created larger issues.

She smiled genuinely as she saw Noah Puckerman and Santana Pierce waiting for her. They were busy keeping the paparazzi at bay while Lauren kept the door to her large SUV open and ready for her to get in.

"How are you feeling Ms. Jones?" One of her regular paparazzi, John asked. She liked him because he never got to close, and kept his questions short.

"I'm doing great, ready to get back to work." She said, as she stood with some help and eased herself into the vehicle. It took a few more minutes to make sure she was safe and comfortable. Once in the safety of her car she took a look around. Tina was in the third row of seats holding her iPad and a thermos of tea. She took them both with a smile, and nod to her friend. Santana was on her left, and Lauren and Puck were in the front ready to drive. None of them said a word; they only watched her waiting for her to say something.

"What?" She asked looking to each of them, taking a sip from her favorite unicorn thermos, a gift from Brittany and Santana's little girl, Sissy.

"We were worried about you, mama." Puck said as he put the car in drive. "You're our resident Diva. What would we do without you, and your bad ass cooking?"

"Noah, you'd starve to death on Thanksgiving. Thank you for worrying about me. I'm going to be fine. Can we please get the hell out of here, please? I want to get home." She said relaxing back in her seat, her leg propped up on the empty seat, her back pressed against the door. "What's on my agenda today, Tina?" She asked scrolling through her iPad to get to the day planner.

"You have a meeting with Artie, Quinn, and Shannon later today. After that you have a meeting with your psychical therapist." Tina said matter of factly.

"Have they signed all of the release forms, and the gag order?" She asked closing her eyes and leaning her head back. She was oblivious to the sex of the person who would be living in her home for the next four to six months. She let her team handle the details. She trusted they would never put her in harms way.

"Yes, he has." Lauren piped up. We've checked this guy out and he's clean as a whistle. He comes with a laundry list of recommendations, and he's known for being very private and discreet.

"Have the rooms been set up for he and his team on the guest floor along with all the equipment they'll need?" Mercy asked, rubbing her temples.

"Yeah Mercy, we've made sure he'll be very comfortable." Santana answered, and leaned over to squeeze her shoulder. "Don't be nervous, mama, we'll make sure he's well taken care of."

The drive was short, and Mercedes was glad to see her house. As the gates opened she stared at her labor of love. The house seemed like it would be too large for one person but what people didn't know was it housed her parents when they came to visit, as well as her grand parents on occasion. The Jones' family valued their privacy so she made sure she had a place for them to come that had all the creature comforts they valued. She owned the house outright. Paying cash for the estate when the power couple who owned it split and the woman wanted to make sure no one benefited from the sell of the home. After a few tweaks the bills were lower and the upkeep costs were about the same as the rent on a large Hollywood apartment. She was known as having one of the most green and sustainable homes in Los Angeles. She watched as everyone piled out around her. Noah opened the door helping her out carefully. She didn't like being coddled but she knew she would only hurt herself if she tried to do anything alone.

After she was situated in the living room people began filing in. She sat and listened as Shannon Beiste gave her the run down on companies that wanted her as the face of one campaign or another, the state of her current deals, and how her own products were doing. She sat and watched as the older woman went down the line, and smiled. She still couldn't believe Shannon Beiste agreed to work for her. She reached over and squeezed the woman's hand looking up at her.  
>"Shannon, you're never this formal. What's going on with you?"<p>

"Well, I was worried about you, M.J.! A torn ACL is no joke. My Cooter tore his ACL and was never right again. I know how much you love to dance, and I don't want that to ever be taken away from you!"

"Coach, they expect me to make a full recovery and to be back in the game before its time to start my next tour." She said leaning in to hug the woman.

"Well, if anything happened to you I don't know what I'd do. You're like a part of the Menkins' family. Cooter loves you more than our terrier." Beiste's eyes looked sad for a moment before she patted her hand. "Now speaking of the Menkin's family I need to go and get the chickens on to roasting for dinner!" Mercedes' laughter was heard throughout the house as Shannon left.

After the divorce Mercedes moved back to Lima to spend time with her family and lick her wounds. Offers came in and she didn't know who to talk to about the companies approaching her. Sue Sylvester and Shannon Beiste, after years of hating each other, finally went into business together admitting they were more alike than either woman would like to admit. They ran a small consulting firm in Lima. Shannon was the legal end of it. No one ever knew Shannon Beiste had a law degree, and a very good one. Mr. Jones suggested she take the contracts to her to look over. After taking out a red pen and going over each contract Shannon offered to become her manager, realizing that if she took any of these deals Mercy would be covered in red tape up to her ears. After Hollywood's elite and troubled saw what Shannon did for Mercedes, she had enough clients to have an assistant and her own office.

The next to come into the living room was Quinn, wheeling in a smiling Artie Abrams. Mercedes smiled as she saw the Sonic bag in Artie's lap.

"Hey guys!" She exclaimed, holding her arms out to the smiling couple. After exchanging hugs she was presented with the bag. She dug in hungrily, savoring the taste of her beloved chili cheese tots. Over the years Mercedes changed but her love of the potato snack never left. You could tell her someone set fire to her shoes and she'd just smile and eat another tater tot.

She listened intently as Quinn spoke, handing her forms to sign off on. Mercedes grew a little suspicious after noticing the blonde only used her left hand. Mercedes shrugged it off selecting to read each document carefully. It took a moment before Mercedes noticed the large engagement ring on Quinn's finger. She dropped the papers and kept a vice grip on her petite hand.

"Quinn Fabray when did this happen?" She exclaimed looking up at the blonde and keeping a tight grip on her hand, determined not to let it go.

"Three days ago, we wanted you to be the first to know." Artie said looking to Quinn and Mercy. "If it weren't for you I never would have reconnected with the woman of my dreams. Thank you Mercy."

"You two would have found each other eventually. Fate leads soul mates to each other as many times as it takes. Now get together so I can capture this happy moment." She said looking to the happy couple as Artie tugged Quinn into his waiting lap. Mercedes held up her phone and snapped a quick photo of the happy couple, Quinn holding up her engagement ring and smiling.

"Mercy if it weren't for you hiring me when I couldn't get a lighting job I would have never seen this neurotic angel again." Artie said, his glasses starting to fog a little from tears.

"If it weren't for you needing an accountant after your divorce, I would have never seen this one when I took his payroll paper. How did I never notice he was so damn cute?" She said smiling and leaning in to kiss Artie soundly.

"Truth." Artie said simply, and hugged her.

"Okay you two, you need to tell me the story. Don't leave anything out. Oh, and I'm planning the engagement party. No questions asked." Mercedes said eagerly as she settled into the cushions of her over stuffed couch. She loved to plan events; she single handedly threw the annual Grammy party each year at her home.

"Well he called me and told me there was a problem with his tax forms and that I needed to come over right away and help him or else he'd be destitute. I knew something was wrong since I was the one who did his taxes this year. When I got to his house he was at the front door waiting for me with his arm stretched out holding this humongous ring. He looked at me and said "I hope you'll give me forever to make up for luring you here under false pretenses." I burst into tears and of course I said yes. M.J., girl, not only do I want you to plan my engagement party but I want you to plan my bachelorette party." She bit her lip nervously. "M. J. will you be my maid of honor, please?"

"Of course I will!" Mercedes sighed wistfully, and smiled at the couple. She'd never seen them so happy. They deserved all the happiness in the world.

After Artie and Quinn left Mercedes settled into the couch for a nap before her psychical therapist came for their first meeting. She figured they'd get right down to the business of getting her ready to perform at her peak again. She let her dreams take her away. Her rest was troubled; she'd been having the same dream for the last week. It was always the same, the last time she saw Sam Evans.

_[Flashback]_

_Mercedes drove all night to see him, her tear streaked face strained to concentrate. She hadn't heard from Sam since she told him about Shane kissing her in the music room, and her allowing it after their stupid fight of who would travel to see who that Valentines day. If he forgave her this one time she would drive to see him every time. _

_She felt guilty, and she wanted to apologize to him in person. Sam was the type of man who thought even kissing another person on the lips was cheating. The intent was the same no matter how severe the action. Mercedes heart felt heavy and her guilty conscience nagged her for days. She needed to make this right; Sam was the love of her life she planned to become Mrs. Sam Evans after college. She drove up to his apartment building, glad to see his light on and parked quickly running up the steps. She knocked on the door and opened it before she could hear him say to wait a moment. What she saw made her blood run cold. Some girl was on her knees in front of Sam giving him a blow job; his fingers were fisted in her hair. _

"_What the fuck Sam?" She screamed, fresh tears in her eyes. She'd never been so hurt and betrayed. The look on Sam's face was one of shock, fear, shame, and sorrow. _

"_Mercedes, please" He said getting up and buckling his pants. "I'm sorry." His face turned red, and the girl that had been on her knees got up quickly looking between the two of them and running out before she found herself in the middle of the arguing couple. _

"_What are you sorry for, Sam? Letting that whore blow you or the fact that you were caught?" She asked wiping her face._

"_I'm sorry you caught me, and I'm sorry it happened. I love you, Mercy. Sometimes I just get so lonely." He said looking down, truly ashamed. _

"_How many times has this happened?" She asked her arms crossed over her chest defensively. She would forgive this one time, if he forgave her._

"_It only has been a couple of times; I get really weak and can't say no." He said softly, his feet shuffling, tears were starting to fall. _

"_So, you've let some stupid little girl blow you and you got angry with me for letting Shane kiss me on the lips? You're such a fucking hypocrite Sam. To think I was coming here to apologize to you, and beg your forgiveness." Mercedes left not letting Sam say another word. She slammed the door hard enough to break several photos resting on the book shelf next to his door. One being the happy couple after their regional's victory. As she ran down the steps she heard Sam's voice calling after her begging her to stop. She drove straight through, her anger fueling her energy. _

_Her phone rang repeatedly for three weeks after that night. Sam sent flowers, cards, and everything he could think of to win her back. He sent everything but himself to the door of her small loft. If he'd only come to see her, to apologize in person she would have taken him back._

_[End flashback] _

Mercedes woke up to the sound of a breaking glass, and loud curses. She sat up straight and smoothed out her hair. She grabbed the crutches next to the couch and pulled herself up, carrying herself to the front door as quickly as she could.

"Tina, what's going on?" She asked looking to the open front door and a very angry Tina Chang. Her eyes locked with the familiar green pair staring back at her.

"Hey Mercedes, can I come in?" He asked his voice was unsteady as he spoke. His eyes full of fear. "I'm late for my meeting."

"Sam!" She said swallowing hard and starting to shake.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This explains why they broke up! I know this isn't my best chapter but I did the best I could. As I said before, read.. review..alert! Thank you so much for all of the encouraging reviews. I hope you enjoy the next tid-bit!**


	5. Grenade

**Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews, and alerts! I am really enjoying writing this story, and I hope you're enjoying reading it too! Once again, I don't own Glee! Or the music. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Grenade<p>

He locked eyes with Mercedes seeing something in her eyes snap. She wasn't overjoyed to see him. There was no better way to describe the look as anything more than pissed off. Sam regretted his decision as soon as she opened her pretty mouth. What came out was something he'd never heard from the Mercy he'd known.

"What the fuck are you doing on my stoop, Sam Evans?" She spat. "How the fuck did you get past security. I have half a mind to kick your lily white ass down the road myself!"

"I'm the psychical therapist your manager hired." Sam said calmly. He didn't expect this reaction.  
>"Shannon never would have hired you without telling me first numb nuts." Mercy's crutches were carrying her closer to him. He was afraid of what would happen if she came closer.<p>

"I told my manager not to tell anyone who I was." He said, swallowing hard.

"Oh, so you lied? First you were a fucking cheater, now you're a fucking liar?" Mercedes face was darkening with anger. Her last statement hurt the worst.

"I knew I'd never get past the front gate if you knew who I was." Sam said looking down. "Look, I'm the best at what I do. I just want to help you get better."

"You think I'd let you fucking touch me? You must be out of your damn mind Samuel Michael Evans. All that lemon juice has seeped into your brain. Get the fuck off of my stoop before I have Puckerman throw your no good ass out." She said turning her back on him; he couldn't mistake the look of sadness he saw before she disappeared.

He stood there dumbstruck. He was frozen in the same spot. The girl whose heart he'd broken over ten years ago just called him no good, a liar, and a cheater and she was right. He was taken by surprise when Tina spoke. The mild mannered girl turned into a force of nature over the years. Her personality was famous even to people who didn't follow Mercedes. Tina was fiercely protective of her best friend. She'd punched several camera men over the years that'd gotten too close to her, or her kids.  
>"What the hell are you doing here, Evans? How the fuck did you get past security?" She asked stepping out of the house and closing the door behind her. She hit him repeatedly with her iPad smacking him on the back of the head.<p>

"Ouch, Tina it's good to see you too. Shit, stop hitting me. I had a key pass. I'm Mercy's psychical therapist just like I said earlier." He said, holding his hands over his head to defend himself.

"Oh, so you break her heart our freshman year of college and now she's Mercy to you?" Tina asked, keeping up the assault. "Do you know how long it took to put her back together after she went down there to see you?" She asked finally stopping the assault on his head. "She never told anyone why you two broke up. She just came back to campus wounded; she didn't eat or speak for three weeks. I had to take her phone because you kept calling and I had to intercept the countless flowers after the first week because every time she saw them she'd burst into tears!" Tina screamed, lunging to hit him again. Sam covered his head with his hands, almost dropping his duffle bag on the ground. He knew this was a mistake, but he started to think he'd have a concussion before he left.

"Tina, it was ten years ago. I've come here to get Mercy. I mean Mercedes back into shape. I'm the best in the business. Let me do my job?" He asked, his face pleading with her. He used his job as an excuse, but somewhere deep inside he really only wanted to sit down and talk to Mercedes, he wanted to apologize. It had been over ten years since she'd even spoken to him.

"You hurt her psychically or mentally while you're here Evans and I'll make your death look like a damn accident." She said turning on her heel and making her way up the gravel walkway to the front door. She let Sam in first. His eyes met with Mercedes, her eyebrow arched in a questioning manner. She was leaned against the entrance of the hallway balanced on her crutches. He knew the look on her face after she'd finish crying. It hadn't changed in over a decade. Sam's heart broke a little more; he never wanted to make her cry.

"Evans, you have thirty minutes to explain why you're in my house again before I have you thrown out on your narrow blonde ass. That's about as long as it's going to take me to get back to the couch to sit down." She said turning and hobbling back to the living area on her crutches. Sam took her arm attempting to help her, but the scorned woman jerked away as if she'd been burned.  
>"I'm your psychical therapist. My manager came to me, he told me your people were looking for the best. I decided I'd take the job. I told him to make sure no one knew who I was. I knew if anyone got wind that I was coming I'd never get past the front door. I really want to help you M.J…" Mercedes head snapped to the side as she stopped moving.<p>

"What did you just call me? First you sound like you're doing me a fucking favor by taking this job and then you have the nerve to get personal. Fuck you." She spat, glaring at him. He'd given her the name M.J. after watching Spider Man and it stuck all those years ago. Only her closest friends called her M.J.

"Are you really going to rake me through the fucking coals again, Ms. Jones? I am doing you a fucking favor." His head popped up. He'd had enough of this shit. "I'm the best this business has to offer. If you ever want to dance again I suggest you let this shit go for another time and let me do my damn job because trust me sugar, you aren't going to do better than me. You go ahead and look up Sam Evans and you'll see the best in the business next to it. You can sit on your high horse and act like I'm the damn devil all you want. I don't give a shit. But don't sit there and act like you don't need my fucking help." Sam spat back, over the years he'd become less amenable to being kicked around. He'd worked hard to get a back bone and not even the woman he'd fallen in love with would disrespect him or his value.

"I need your fucking help? Fuck you Evans. I can't say it enough. You and your help can go and fuck itself. You come in my fucking house, blind side me, and then act like I owe you something. Fuck you, Evans. I hate you!" She yelled fresh tears rolled down her face at the last words. That was all it took to completely break his heart. She finally said the words he'd feared for over ten years. "Get the fuck out of my house. Leave!" She screamed the last words turning her back to him and hobbling the last distance to the couch.

Sam slammed the door behind him seeing himself out. That woman was infuriating he thought, whipping himself into rage. He was Sam Evans. He'd worked for years to get to a place where his name alone was enough to explain his behavior. Sam stormed towards the hired car, getting in and instructing the driver to take him to the nearest bar with the easiest women. He put up the privacy window and let the tears fall. He was almost thirty years old and crying like a broken hearted teenager. He kept telling himself to get his head in the game. He couldn't afford to lose focus. He'd go back to San Antonio in the morning and tell his manager it didn't work out. It was that simple, it just didn't work out. She hated him, and she'd finally said it. Something inside of him broke. He leaned his head against the back seat trying to forget it. But all he could see was her beautiful, angry face.

Sam went to the local watering hole his driver suggested. He spent the rest of the night chatting up a dark skinned girl with long hair, full lips, and the kind of ass dreams were made of. He said all the right things, touched her in all the right spots. He had her right where he wanted her. He took her back to his hotel room and fucked her into oblivion, then threw her out on her pretty empty headed ass. They hadn't even exchanged names that evening. He took a shower after she left. He wasn't able to scrub the feeling of guilt, shame, and hurt off of his skin. He cried against the tile again. She hated him and she'd finally said it.

Sam flew back to San Antonio the next morning. His dark aviator glasses barely hiding the swollen puffy eyes that could only come from a night of tears. He got into a routine of sorts as the days drug on. He spent his days running, and his nights playing his guitar and thinking of her. He didn't turn on the television anymore because all he saw were reports of her and being seen around town with this person, or that person. He didn't need to see her on the television; all he had to do was close his eyes.

It would be two weeks before he got a call from Tina asking him to come back. The woman also made a point to let him know that this in no way meant she liked him, forgave him, or wanted him around. She only called because after extensive research she found that he was the best. She went on to tell him Mercedes wasn't happy with the psychical therapist that had been hired. Tina called because Mercedes was too ashamed to do it herself after the way she behaved towards him. Sam agreed to come back instantly. His mind was made up the moment Tina said Mercy wasn't happy. He caught a flight the next day determined to be humble and listen to whatever Mercy had to say, and dodge whatever she threw at him.

He took a deep breath as he exited the car and was greeted by a stone faced Tina. She escorted him into the house without a word, nodding towards the living room where Mercy sat looking out of the window. He took a moment to stare at her. She still looked the same, smooth brown skin and her curvy frame. He remembered kissing those lips and full cheeks after senior prom. The night they sat under their favorite tree, his tuxedo jacket over her shoulders while they shared a stolen bottle of wine. He fought the tears pricking behind his eyes as he remembered talking about what their children would look like. When he closed his eyes even today and imagined his children they were always mixed. They had his eyes, her smile, and a combination of all the good parts of the both of them.

"Hello Evans" She said, leaning back and taking a deep breath. She leaned over to grab a water bottle. "I'm sorry for the way I behaved. My mother taught me better than that. You're supposed to be the best and I need the best." She said, before taking a drink of her water. "Its just business and the whole mess between us was a long time ago. We're both adults now; I think we can work together." She said leaning back and closing her eyes. "If you want the job it's yours, I'd be honored if you'd work with me." All the warmth in her statement was gone. He knew she still hated him, but she needed his help. "What do you say?"

"I'd like that Mercedes." He said, clearing his throat. "We can get started tomorrow if you like?"

"That sounds like a good idea. Tina will show you to your floor" She said looking back towards the window. Her eyes shone with fresh tears and he left before he could see her cry.

Tina jerked her head to the side and gestured for him to follow her. Sam took his duffel bag and guitar case and followed her. She showed him where everything was and Sam took in all the family photos blown up on the walls as she led him to an elevator.  
>"Your area is on the fourth floor, Blondie." She said not bothering to step in with him. Tina's eyes were critical and narrowed. He thought he'd suffered her wrath, and this was over. He was mistaken.<p>

"Are you going to show me which room is mine?" He asked looking back at her.

"There are three bedrooms up there along with the gym where she'll be working with you. Pick whichever one you want to sleep in, they all have clean sheets. Welcome back, asshole. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to order a new iPad your big head broke my last one two weeks ago." She said turning on her heel and leaving him to find his way to the proper floor. He noticed next to each button on the elevator key pad was a smaller key pad. He shrugged and pressed the number four and felt the jerk of the elevator lifting him up.

The door slid open and Noah Puckerman stood in front of him, arms crossed. The smile on his face told Sam he was in trouble. "Hey-a buddy!" Noah said putting his hand on Sam's shoulder jerking him out of the elevator. "So, how have you been for the last, oh say, ten years?" He asked pushing him towards a large room.

"I've been great, Puckerman." He said shrugging Puck's hand off of his shoulder. "Before you start on me remember dude, we're not kids anymore. It's been a long time. I'm here to help Mercedes get back on stage. I'm not going to be bullied, or pushed around by you or anyone else. Now cut the shit, and tell me what you're doing up here." Sam's gaze was steely. He was no longer the mop haired boy who let everyone push him around.

"Look man, when it comes to M.J. we get defensive. After hearing the reason she was so heartbroken was because you cheated on her I had every intention of coming up here and busting your lip, but I changed my mind. When I got out of the army she was the first one to extend an olive branch to me and offer me a job. She turned me into a success, I owe that woman everything. I'll do anything to protect her heart, even kicking your ass." He said as they walked down the hall together. Puck took Sam's duffel bag showing him the largest room.

"Is everyone going to try and kill me or threaten me?" Sam asked setting his guitar case down, and looking back to Puck.

"No one is going to threaten you. We never threaten, Sam. We will hurt you. You broke Chocolate Mama's heart. It doesn't matter that it was over ten years or ten minutes ago. After the split from Shane, Mercy was a shell of herself. Even after she started working on her album and got back on top we all had to be very careful with her. We don't want to see her go back to that place again. All it took was one bad story in some gossip rag to send her into hiding for days. She's not fragile anymore; actually she's far from it. But for the last two weeks it's been like Shane all over again. I never want to see her like that because of you." Noah gave Sam a hearty pat on the back and walked out of the room. "Santana will be up later to explain the security system, wi-fi, and elevator codes to you, and to give you your permanent gate card." Noah disappeared into the elevator.

Sam sat on the bed taking in his surroundings. To say Mercedes lived comfortably was an understatement. The bed in his room was large and comfortable; he guessed the comforter alone cost more than his house. The stone fire place across from the bed was double sided giving him a full view of the large bathroom connected to the bedroom. He stood up and made his way into the bathroom looking around at the all white fixtures, and the large round bath tub. It reminded him of a bowl. He walked down the hall looking at what would be his office for the next 4 to 6 months. The large gym area had been outfitted with a mat table, massage table, and exercise equipment. Everything in this room was needed to whip Mercedes back into shape. He shoved his hands into his pockets as he heard the ding of the elevator. He turned on his heel to see a very amused looking Santana walking towards him.

"Hey there Guppy, I don't know whether to congratulate you or buy you head stone for being stupid enough to show your trout pout back in these parts." Santana said sauntering toward him. The sound of her heels on the hard wood floor announced Sam's doom. He took her in all the way down to her thigh high boots and black turtleneck dress. She looked like she hadn't aged since high school. She didn't look like a highly successful mother of two either. Over the years he'd heard about Santana Lopez-Pierce and her abrasive personality. That personality got her fired in record time from the Apple security team. She hadn't changed.

"Not you too Santana, come on. It's been a long time, think you can spare me the ass kicking." Sam asked, rolling his eyes.

"Hell no I can't. You hurt my Aretha. For that I should have your skin turned into leather for Brittany's new line of hand bags." She said walking towards his bedroom to sit down at the small desk propped in the corner. Sam followed, and stood over her.

"Sit." Santana said pointing to the bed as she opened the small laptop she carried. Sam sat down on the bed waiting for her. "Look Lisa Renna, I take Mercy's privacy very seriously, she's also the only person I love as much as my children and Brittany. Here is your house key, computerized key pass, the elevator code to get to your floor, and the first floor of the house, this is also your personal code to get into the house Wi-Fi. Here is your personal iPad already set up with a secure messaging system. Do not lose that. It is your life line. This is how everyone in Mercedes circle communicates with one another. This is how you will know where to be, and when to be there. Tina uploads appointments, and mandatory events daily. I took the liberty of setting up your username. Please forgive me for getting a little nostalgic. If you need a car please come to me, or Tina. Though you'll have more luck talking to me. That girl really hates you for some reason." Santana smirked, and uncrossed her legs standing up and adjusting her dress. "Welcome back Sam." She said smiling and handing Sam the small items. She leaned over to hug him tightly, and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't worry about everyone; they'll come around soon enough. We're all protective of each other. I know what you saw in the tabloids but that's nothing compared to what she dealt with in private."

Sam watched as Santana left. He started the small tablet up and was immediately flooded with e-mails, and messages. The first message was from Quinn. He smiled as he opened it and read over the short message asking him to fill out the tax forms she was sending over so that she could get him on payroll. The next was from Lauren Zizes simply saying "Welcome back douche." That message actually made him laugh out loud. He went through the messages rolling his eyes. He saw an instant message window pop up.

DancingMan: Hey Sam, its Mike. Want to go for a run later and catch up?

TroutyMouth: Why are you inviting me anywhere, everyone hates me?

Dancing Man: Dude, we're pushing 30, life is short.

TroutyMouth: I know, but I really screwed up.

DancingMan: Yeah you did man, but what's really screwed up is that username! Santana must really hate you.

TroutyMouth: Yeah, I didn't know just how nostalgic she felt!

DancingMan: So are you running or not, Evans?

TroutyMouth: Yeah man, I'm in!

DancingMan: Meet met at the back of the house in 15 minutes. See you soon…trouty mouth ;-)

Sam changed out of his jeans and t-shirt pulling on a pair of running shorts and his sneakers. He decided to leave his iPod with the rest of his stuff, wanting to be able to listen to everything his once best friend said. After leaving Lima, Sam didn't get as close to anyone as he had to Mike, or the guys in Glee. He would be fooling him self if he said he wasn't eager to see him again. It had been a very long time. It took a few tries but he made it to the bottom of the large house. He walked past the living area; Mercedes was still there, only she'd fallen asleep. He smiled as he watched her. She still slept on her back with her hand over her eyes. He crossed the room quietly to cover her with the blanket draped over the back of the couch. She shifted a little murmuring in her sleep "I've missed you, Sammy Bear" She said groggily, her eyes never opening. He smiled taking a deep breath at the use of her nick name for him. Even if it was in her dreams it still felt good. Not even Stacie called him Sammy Bear.

Making his way to the back of the large property he could hear the sounds of guys talking. He was shocked to find Mike talking to Puck, Blaine, and Finn. Sam ran over to the men who greeted him with open arms and claps on the back.

"Holy shit, how many of you are out here in LA?" Sam asked joining the stretching group.

"Well I think just about all of us are. Kurt and I moved out here after we got married. Kurt got a job with Rachel Zoe. After a few years we started our own company." Blaine said stretching his ham string. The man hadn't changed much as he aged. He still had the same easy smile.

"Rachel followed me out here after our second baby, Marissa was born. I got a job as head chef at a large restaurant here. The income was enough for us to be happy, and Rachel to work when she wanted to. She figured I gave her all the time in New York; it was only fair that she give me this. That was seven years ago. Rachel finally used her degree in public relations when M.J. needed a representative. Here we are, baby number three was just born and we couldn't be happier." Finn said, he was no longer the puffy pale kid he knew in high school. He'd grown into his tall lanky frame.

Noah was the next to speak. "You know my story, Evans, but what you don't know is after high school Zizes made an honest man out of me before I went into the army. We've been married for about 10 years now. She and I run the security company together." Puckerman held up his hand showing off a simple silver wedding band.

"You're fucking kidding me! You married Lauren? That's amazing man, she was always the only one who could control you dude." Sam stopped stretching for a moment to hug Noah.

"So tell us about you Evans. What's life like for an NBA psychical therapist?" Blaine asked as they all finished stretching and started a slow jog.

"It's exactly what it sounds like man. I travel around the country making sure these gigantic teenagers don't hurt themselves." Sam said smirking, and leaving out the part about screwing his way through two teams of cheerleaders.

"Yeah, right, I know that look Evans. You've also boned all the cheerleaders too, haven't you? The kind of swagger you have now screams you're a pimp. I know, because you look like I did before I married Zizes." Puck said as he slapped Sam on the shoulder.

"Okay, I'll admit it. I've screwed my fair share of cheerleaders." Sam said, shaking his head. Sam was never one to kiss and tell, but these were his friends from high school.

Their run continued, in that time Sam took the time to explain why he pulled away. He explained his father's death, and the need to take on more responsibility at home. By the time they were finished most it not all transgressions were forgiven. He only wished forgiveness would come this easy with Mercedes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'll keep it simple. Review, alert and thanks for reading.**


	6. Cat & Mouse

**A/N: I don't own Glee, the characters, or the music. I'm just a poor 20'something with a Samcedes fantasy. Thank you once again for all of the alerts, reviews, and favorites! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Cat &amp; Mouse<p>

Over the last three months things between her and Sam had been purely professional. It took him a while but he dropped the cocky self importance after a screaming match in which his ego came under fire. He'd referred to himself in the third person and combined with his lack of tact and his harsh demeanor Mercy had had enough. She told him if he didn't like what she had to say he could collect his paycheck and leave, since that was all he was there for. They didn't speak for three days, going through her daily therapy sessions in a robotic fashion. He finally sucked up his pride and apologized for his behavior but made no attempt to mend the fence beyond that transgression.

The change was slow but he started to resemble the geeky, sweet, gentle, humble Sam that Mercy loved so long ago. That combined with his new confidence and steel backbone made Sam a hit with the men in her life, as well as the women. Even Mercedes' parents took a liking to Sam during one of their brief visits. With her mother whispering something about striking while the iron was hot as she left.

She saw he was making an effort to win his friends back. He took all the girls and Kurt aside individually after the first month of their silent treatment. He made peace with everyone. He saved Mercy for last knowing the list of transgressions with her would be extensive and would take hours of explanation before he even scratched the surface of her forgiveness. He tried to win her over in small ways at first making her breakfast, or digging up a lost memory that would make her smile. Even with the casualness of their banter. There was still an undercurrent of distrust. Her resolve started to crack over time and before she knew it she was considering resuming her friendship with Sam Evans.

She also found herself attracted to him again. She saw the old Sam coming through. He started to wear the old comic book t-shirts she loved so much, combining them with his current style. He even began drawing again. Mercy would find his doodles and drawings lying around, or on the refrigerator. Her friends said he was getting back to his roots. To the parts of him that were good. The past made her unwilling to explore her feelings, his playboy personality also made it hard. Even in all the changes Sam loved the ladies and the ladies loved Sam. He was respectful about his dalliances though, never bringing the women he slept with back to her house, and he was always there when it was time for her therapy sessions. She couldn't help a stab of jealousy when she'd see him walk in wearing his clothes from the night before with lipstick on the collar of his shirt. He never spoke about the women he slept with, but she knew he did and he did it frequently. She put those feelings in a box in her mind marked "Don't Open".

They managed to keep things platonic as he helped her heal. But she couldn't help staring when she saw him running in the mornings, or when he passed the kitchen after a swim. She didn't ask questions about his personal life, and he did her the same courtesy. There was still an underlying tension, and everyone Mercedes knew could see it when they happened to be in the same room.

Mercedes shook off the thoughts and grabbed her glasses from the night stand. She checked her schedule for the day. As always, it was packed: Session with her vocal coach, lunch with Quinn, Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Kurt, and Tina, then going over designs for her dress for the Grammys with Brittany followed by a discussion of their hand bag line. It was already 7:45am and time for her psychical therapy session with Sam.

After a quick shower she was in the elevator and headed up to his floor. The doors opened and she walked out of the elevator. She heard him strumming his guitar, and it made her smile. She hadn't heard him play since he arrived. The lyrics that hit her next made her laugh. She couldn't forget that song if her life depended on it. This song signaled the defeat of the Troubletones, and her return to The New Directions. She leaned against the door jam of his bedroom taking in the sight of Sam's shirtless back. Even after all this time he was gorgeous. She shivered a little as she remembered planting kisses along his spine, and rubbing the tightness out of his shoulders after one of his intense workouts. She watched the muscles in his back work as he played with his whole heart just like she remembered.

"My seats been taken by some sunglasses asking

'bout a scar and I know I gave it to you months ago

I know you're trying to forget but between the

drinks and subtle things the holes in my apologies

you know I'm trying hard to take it back so if

by the time the bar closes and you feel

like falling down I'll carry you home"

He sang softly. She was lured into the room like a moth to a flame as she heard him play. He always could get whatever he wanted from her by using that guitar. She sat down on his unmade bed and watched him forgetting all boundaries for a moment. Forgetting that just three months ago she was telling him how much she hated him. His eyes met hers and he didn't stop singing, even smiling half heartedly in her direction. He stopped at the chorus she knew so well. She took over, letting her voice soar over the guitar, as she smiled at him. Something passed between them, a truce of sorts.

"Tonight we are young. So let's set the world on fire.

We can burn brighter than the sun.

Tonight we are young so let's set the world

On fire we can burn brighter than the sun."

He finished, and set his guitar down.  
>"Good morning Ms. Jones" He said smiling at her, he stood up to pull on a classic Power Ranger's t-shirt. No doubt the same t-shirt he wore in high school. Her heart melted just enough to call him by his first name; the Sam she knew wore those dorky t-shirts.<p>

"Good morning Sam." She said softly, her cheeks flushed a little as she took him in. Sam hadn't changed much since his days at McKinley High. His hair was still a little too long, and his green eyes were a little harder but managed to be friendly and welcoming, especially after the last couple of months in Mercedes home. She broke away from staring and pulled herself up when she realized they needed to get to work.

"So, I get to be Sam again? No more calling me Evans, or Blondie?" He asked as he stood and put his guitar back in its case.

"Yeah, you're Sam again." She said and left the room, that statement loaded with meaning. She made her way down the hall towards the gym. Sam was right behind her. She closed her eyes and steeled her nerves she could smell his soap, and something else distinctly Sam. She calmed the butterflies in her stomach. Telling her self this wasn't right. She shouldn't feel this way again.

"Where do you want me, Sam?" She asked turning to face him, and almost bumping into him.

"On the mat, we're going to do a few range of motion exercises. You're doing really well Mercedes." He said looking down at her. She swallowed hard and nodded easing herself onto the mat. He got on his knees in front of her and started to go through the motions. She did everything not to concentrate on the man in front of her. His broad shoulders tapering into a narrow waist, and she bit her lip as she had fleeting impure thoughts about the "V" that connected his torso to his powerful legs. All she could think was "Lord help me, I'm going straight to hell for this". She looked to the side, deciding to make idle conversation.

"How are Stevie and Stacie?" She asked in what she hoped was a casual tone. She avoided the topic of his family all this time, not wanting to get too personal. She'd fallen in love with them and mourned the loss of them in her life as much as she mourned the loss of her relationship with Sam after they broke up.

"They're doing really well. I talked to them this morning, they say hello. They're getting ready to start college soon. Can you believe it?" Sam said, his green eyes lit up whenever he spoke about his brother and sister. The pride that shone in his eyes was unreal.

"Wow, I can't believe it! I'd love to see them again. I bet they're heart breakers."

"Yeah, they got all the good genes. They're athletes too, Stevie plays soccer and Stacie plays lacrosse. They're going to college on scholarships next year." Sam said helping Mercedes rotate her knee, he stops when she winces. "Still a little tender, huh?"

Mercedes could only nod, still looking off to the side. "How's your mom?"

"She's doing really well. She remarried last year, met a really nice guy in church. He's not my dad, but I like him enough to let him live." Mercedes giggled, and met his eyes again.

"You should bring them out for a visit before you head back to Texas." Mercedes eyes grew hopeful. She'd grown close to his family in high school and would love to see them again if he allowed it.

"They would all really like that. Everyone still asks about you, Stacie went to see you in concert when you came to Tennessee, and Stevie won't admit it but he has your albums on repeat." Sam said, continuing to warm her knee up. He was preparing her to get into more intense movements.

"Are you ready to head back to Lima tomorrow?" Mercedes asked she knew he hadn't been back to Ohio since high school. They were all going back for a week to cut the ribbon on the new music room and auditorium she had built for McKinley high, as well as receiving the key to the city, it also happened to be their class reunion the following weekend.

"Well, it's in my iPad I think if I recall correctly Santana and Tina both told me "If it's in the iPad I better be there."" He said imitating Santana perfectly.

"She's absolutely right." Mercy said giggling at his impression. Sam gave her thigh a pat his hand lingering for a moment too long and pulled her up. She felt her body heat up a little at the intimate touch.

"Okay Ms. Jones time for a few lifts." He said. She groaned giving him a side eye.

"I should go back to hating you." She said sitting down and hooking her leg properly, lifting the weight with her healing leg.

"You can hate me on stage, while you're blowing them all away." He said simply. Mercedes looked up at him and bit her lip, a little shame still nagging at her. She apologized repeatedly over the months but it still never felt like enough. She finished her therapy session with Sam in pregnant silence, her inability to meet his eyes ebbing when he had her on the floor cooling down.

"There's a cocktail party while we're there. Did you bring a suit?" She asked, trying to make idle conversation. She loved the sound of his voice.

"I think I have my bolo tie, and black suit somewhere." He said referring to the suit he wore to their junior prom. His half smile made a brief appearance.

"Please leave the bolo tie here, Mr. Evans." She mock begged.

"Hey that bolo tie brings the party and if I recall Ms. Jones that bolo tie landed me the prettiest girl at McKinley High." He said smiling down at her.

"Who, Quinn? Because I will tell you now she thought that bolo tie was God awful!" Mercy replied honestly.

"No, it got me you, Mercedes." He said looking down, his voice dropping. Mercedes was determined not to let the mood drop between them again. She knew this was a dangerous conversation, too familiar and it felt right but she couldn't let it go. She missed talking to him. Even when he was a jerk he was always her Sammy, and she missed his personality.

"That bolo tie is what made me question your sanity, Sam. How you got me was your fluency in Na'vi and your ability to sound like James Earl Jones." She said putting her hands behind her head.

"Don't forget my Sean Connery." He said, slipping easily into the voice. The fit of giggles he had her in made her hold her sides.

"I can't believe you can still do it after all these years." She said, looking up into his eyes. For the first time since he'd been here he looked like the Sam she'd known and less like the playboy she'd been working with. She knew they were adults and people changed but she hoped he hadn't changed too much.

"Oe tsun plltxe na'vi nìhawng" He said smiling down at her, blushing.

"Oe tse'a" She said raising her eyebrow as he let go of her leg.

"When did you learn Na'vi?" he asked, grinning like the cat that got the cream.

"I learned while I was recording a song for the soundtrack to the third movie." She lied easily; she'd learned it for him years before the movie even began filming. She'd wanted it to be a surprise but they broke up before she could show him.

Before she knew it they'd been working together for two hours. He helped her up after cooling down.

"I'll see you later, plane leaves at 3am." She said.

"Wild horses couldn't keep me away." He said smiling.

"Bye, Sam." She said looking over her shoulder, seeing him still staring back at her. As she got into the elevator she groaned, leaning her head back. She was in so much trouble. She was going straight to hell for this.

After her vocal lesson she sat with the girls at _Sushi Sushi_ chattering like high school girls. Mercedes laughed at Santana as she reached for another spicy tuna roll.

"I mean seriously, the man has the body of a Greek god and the face of a trout!" Santana said putting a tuna covered rainbow roll in her mouth.

"Don't get me wrong, I love my Finn dearly but I would have paid my weight in gold to take that man for a spin in high school." Rachel said taking a sip of her Saki. Rachel burst into a fit of giggles. Mercy rolled her eyes at the woman shaking her head.

"Mercy, when are you going to forgive that man for his sins and jump on it? We see the way you two look at each other and its obvious you still have feelings for one another." Tina said staring Mercy down.

"I forgave Sam years ago for cheating on me. But I don't trust him. We haven't even talked about anything that happened. I'm not even sure he'd be attracted to me anymore anyways. You all see the way he flirts with other women and he's even gone home with some of them! I don't even know why I'm having this conversation with you all." Mercy said, her eyes rolling. "But he does look damn good, huh?

"I think Sam's mouth is the portal to another world where unicorns are regular people just like us." Brittany said changing the subject, giggling as everyone turned to her. "I'm just screwing with you. Santana is right, he's got an amazing body. I saw him running the other day and almost fainted. Mercy you need to marry Sam so you can have cute little interracial babies for me to design clothes for." Brittany finished with a big smile.

"I do have to give him one thing; milk has done his body good. I hated that boy three months ago but I couldn't turn away when I saw him taking laps in the pool last week. He almost gave me a real stutter." Tina said unable to control her Saki induced giggles.

"I love my Blaine, and he has taken very good care of himself over the years, but that man is a hot bowl of damn." Kurt said, his cheeks flushing pink as he slapped the table to make his point.

"I second Kurts motion. Good lord, Sam "Trouty Pout" Evans could get it in if I were single. You need to get on a fast track into those Captain America boxers and tell me how the sex has improved since college!" Quinn's eyes were a little glazed over, as she giggled.

"So, survey says…?" Mercedes asked, her eyes squinting a little.

"10" the group answered in unison.

After lunch, and all of the meetings of the day Mercedes was glad to be home. Putting her car in park in the garage she slipped out flexing her knee a little, and walking to the side door. She heard the radio first, and heard the sound of Sam singing next. She leaned against the wall watching a black t-shirt clad Sam sing Red Solo Cup by Toby Keith as he danced around the kitchen. She watched his ass as he moved. His dark wash jeans weren't tight, but they fit in all the right places. She bit her lip as she remembered laying on the floor with him after making love and her hand rubbing up and down his back sometimes brushing over his perfectly sculpted ass. She shook off the memory and went back to eaves dropping. She barely contained her laughter, but she let him finish. After the song ended she broke out into applause.

"Bravo! Encore!" She said catching his eye. Sam turned to face her. She laughed when she saw the black t-shirt was actually a Green Lantern t-shirt. Mercedes took a double take; it was the same one she'd given him for Christmas the year before they broke up. She shook the thought off quickly; it couldn't be the same, so she didn't bring it up. She walked over to sit at the island in the large kitchen. "What are you making Mr. Evans?" She asked sniffing the air.

"I happen to be making heuvos rancheros. I was getting a little antsy for some good ol' Texas cooking." Sam said smiling at her.

"Do you miss Texas?" Mercy asked keeping eye contact with him.

"Less and less the more I'm here." Sam answered honestly. "All that's there is my job. I don't really have many friends."

"So what's in this dish?" She asked crinkling her nose and changing the subject quickly. Sam's answer was too intense to be ignored. Sam's face looked mock stricken; it twisted dramatically causing Mercedes to laugh.

"You've never had huevos rancheros? I'm appalled! You must try some of my huevos rancheros!" Sam said purposely never giving the ingredients to her. His smile was wide and playful, like he forgot they were supposed to be business only.

"I think you like saying the name of the dish, more than you like the actual food." Mercedes rolled her eyes.  
>"You are absolutely right, and I will keep saying huevos rancheros until you agree to try some and to watch Avatar with me" He said winking at her.<p>

"I think I have enough time to do that." She looked at her clock and nodded her stomach flipping at his wink.

"What do you say we go up to my room? We can pop the movie in and you can prop your leg up. I know it must hurt a little." Sam said, grabbing the plates, and opening the refrigerator to grab a six pack of Tecate beer.

"I have an even better idea, how about you come to my room?" Mercedes said, grabbing the six pack of beer from his hand and walking towards the stairs leading to a part of the house he'd never seen. She waited for Sam to catch up. He walked beside her confused as they came to the second floor of the house. She put a four digit code into the large door. She looked over at him and smiled shaking her head, not believing she was letting this man into her world.

The door opened a moment later and she stepped through first. She kicked her shoes off next to the door. Sam followed her lead. She canted her head to the side leading him down a long hall. The doors to each room were open; on her floor were an office, closet, salon, and spare bedroom. She led him into the large master suite. The huge bed took part of the space; there was a small sitting area in front of her wall mounted TV and fireplace.

"Would you like to sit here, or on the bed with me?" She asked, as she made her way to the large four poster bed, using the steps she sat down and swung her good leg over propping herself up on the pillows. Sam followed suit

"With you, if you don't mind. He said sitting at the foot of the bed his feet facing in her direction, with his back propped against the foot board. "Nice room Mercedes. I feel like I'm in a marshmallow." He said looking around.

"Is that a dig Sam Evans? It's soothing!" She smiled looking over at him, remembering when he used to sit like this as they watched movies in her room. She grabbed the remote control turning the video player on and pressing play.

The opening sequence to Avatar started and Sam handed her an open beer, she sipped gratefully not remembered the last time she had a cold beer. She ate her food in silence moaning at the taste. She never knew eggs and refried beans could be this good together. She looked at Sam nodding her approval and giving him a big thumbs up as she finished. She was never afraid to eat around Sam. She took their empty plates setting them on the night stand and settled in to watch the movie. Somewhere between the love scene and the big fight sequence she fell asleep. When she woke up Tina was calling her name, telling her it was time to get ready to catch the plane. She looked around the room, the plates and beer were gone and Sam was nowhere to be found. The only indication that it hadn't been a dream was the blanket covering her body. Mercedes sighed and sat up smoothing out her hair and wiping her mouth.

"I'm going to hell for this." Was all she said before she hopped off her bed and made her way to her closet to pack.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I decided to do a time jump since this story is more humor than angst! Don't worry we'll be getting some Samcedes soon. I know ya'll are chomping at the bits! The song was _We are Young _by _Fun_. I don't own the song, but I suggest you listen to it. It's pretty amazing. Up next we'll be going back to Lima.**

**Translations: **

**Oe tsun plltxe na'vi nìhawng – I still speak Na'vi.**

**Oe tse'a – I see.**


	7. Dreams Revisited

**A/N: I don't own Glee! Thank you all so much for your encouraging reviews, alerts, and favorites.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Dreams Revisited<p>

The five hour flight was long making for a tired, caffeine starved group of McKinley High alumni. The group of tired 20'somethings and their children touched down in Toledo in the early hours of the morning. They piled into six waiting vehicles glad to avoid the press Mercedes attracted wherever she went. The tired woman stretched out in the back of the warm SUV, Sam opted to ride with her so she wouldn't be alone. She rested her head on his against the window yawning as she fell back asleep. He looked over to her trying not to disturb her.

The two hour drive was quiet. Sam looked that the changing scenery. He hadn't been back to Ohio in over ten years. He took in the sights in the two hour ride. The larger cities changed, new sky scrapers marring the horizon. As they approached the Lima city limits Sam smiled. This is where everything began. He broke out into a grin when the car passed the Lima Bean. He looked to a sleeping Mercedes again who shifted in her sleep, moving closer to his body.

"Driver can you stop the car, please?" He asked pulling out his tablet and sending a quick message to the group. They were going to have breakfast, it was already 10am and the day should have begun. The café was open. He shook Mercedes awake gently knowing from experience that jarring her awake would only end up in missing limbs. He whispered in her ear to wake up, they were some place special. She looked up at him groggily. Her face telling him he better have a good reason for waking her.

"We're at the Lima Bean." He said with a half smile. "I know you still don't eat black and white cookies and drink those awful coffee drinks anymore?" He said, his face wrinkling.

"Yeah, Sam, and my name isn't Mercedes Jones either." She said pushing him out of the back of the car. "Dufus." He heard her say as she slipped out of the car putting her gloves on. The large group, including wide awake children piled into the full café. Sam was shocked to see no one approaching; people looked over their morning papers and went back to reading.

Lima was kind to Mercedes making sure she felt at home when she came to visit. Only a few fans stopped to ask for photos and autographs as the group sat eating their pastries and drinking the coffee that used to fuel them before class. Sam knew she was grateful to have privacy here.

"So, where are we staying?" Sam asked looking around the table. He expected everyone to be together for the week.

"We have an apartment here, Guppy." Santana said looking to Brittany who nodded. "We used to stay with M.J. until we had the second monster." Santana lovingly rubbed her son's head who stuck his tongue out at his mother. "I not a monster, mommy says I'm a unicorn" the tiny boy said.

"Unicorn my rear, you're Satan!" Santana said smiling and patting his head.

"We live in Burt and Carole's old house. We purchased it after it went up for sale a second time. So many memories in that house, we couldn't stand to see it go to anyone else." Rachel said, looking down at the tiny versions of her and Finn who sat coloring and humming while eating vegan friendly pastries. She rested her head on top of the newest addition, planting small kisses on her bald head. They'd named her Sophie, and Sam could hear her gentle breathing as the baby slept.

"Kurt and I live in the first house Carole and his father owned. The very house he grew up in." Blaine said smiling wide and proud as he looked down at Henry and Liza who colored excitedly. "We too couldn't see his memories to go any other home owner."

"We have an apartment in the same building with Santana and Brittany. It's an awesome rehabbed building. It used to be the textile mill on the other side of town. Now its all shops and the upper half are huge apartments. You should come and take a look, you'd love it." Tina finished as she broke a piece of her cookie off and put it in her mouth. Over the months Tina had warmed up to Sam, even apologizing for assaulting him when he arrived.

"Vanilla Momma and I have a place on the other side of town." Puck said making kissy faces at Zizes who only rolled her eyes,

"Puckerman if I didn't love you so much I'd have you beaten daily." Lauren said sipping on her drink, causing the group to laugh. The insult encouraged Noah's actions until Lauren kissed him gently.

"Artie and I usually stay with Mercy. I guess we'll have to start looking for our own place while we're here. Its tradition in this group, once we get married we buy a place in Lima." Quinn said taking Arties hand.  
>"I have just the place in mind." He said squeezing her hand and leaning his head on her shoulder as he looked at her with big comical doe eyes causing the group to laugh and shake their heads.<p>

"We were ever that sappy and pathetic?" Finn said, wrinkling his nose at the newly engaged couple.

"Worse." Everyone answered in unison.

"Can you blame me, look at this face. She's just so cute!" Artie said squeezing Quinn's cheeks causing her to make a fish face.

"Artie, if I didn't love this ring you put on my finger I'd have you committed." Quinn said rolling her eyes.

"Woman, you love the way I woo you. Can it." Artie said smiling at her; Quinn kissed him instead of saying yes.

"You and Rachel were unbearable in high school, Knuckle Dragger." Santana said rolling her eyes at the couple. This caused the chuckle that circulated around the table to become full belly laughter. Santana rolled her eyes and went back to her croissant.

"Santana, please don't call Finn names in front of the kids. Last time you called him Finnocence it took six months for the kids to realize that it was impolite." Rachel scolded.

"I'm really sorry H-O-B-B-I-T I can't help but egg you and your husband on. You know I only do it in love. If I didn't pick on you and Frankenteen over there you would think something was wrong with me." Santana said, showing her devilish grin. Sam sat and watched the easy camaraderie that only years of working together and forgiveness could create. He sighed as he wished for the same affection from the group one day. He looked to Mercedes quickly before jumping back into the conversation.

"So I guess I should look around for a hotel, does anyone have any ideas?" He asked making conversation.

"You can stay with me. Or you can stay at the Lima Inn." Mercedes said matter of factly before standing up. Sam noticed something in her eyes; it looked like a mixture of fear and anger. "Is everyone ready to go? I'd like to get to our respective places and rest." Mercy said stretching. It wasn't a command, only a request. Sam noticed over the months that Mercedes never ordered anyone around. "Does everyone want to meet at my house around 8pm for dinner?

"Oh snap, Chocolate Mama is cooking?" Puck said the look on his face was like Christmas day.

"Boy, you know I always cook when we're in Lima." Mercedes said rolling her eyes as she walked out of the café, and waited for the driver to open the door. Sam stood beside her looking down at her for a moment before climbing into the waiting vehicle. Once they were in the safety and privacy of the car Sam looked at Mercedes.

"That was a real blast from the past, huh?" He asked making sure not to move to close to her. He didn't want to invade her space.

"Yeah" She said flatly giving Sam a sideways glance.

"Yeah, I remember the first time we went in there as a couple. I wanted to shout to everyone that you were my girlfriend. I was so proud to have you." He said his voice low. The sound of pride and a little longing in his voice was unmistakable.

"You were?" Mercy said, furrowing her brow. She shifted in her seat, Sam knew she was uncomfortable. "Well you definitely had a way of showing it. Remember when I when I found you with your dick in some girls' mouth. That was a really great memory." Mercy said bitterly. The low blow came from nowhere. "Sam, you've won everyone over. I've even been stupid enough to think about you. But I have no desire to skip down memory lane with you. I look at you and on the outside I see Sam Evans the boy I fell in love with. On the inside you're Sam Evans man whoring playboy. I didn't make memories with this Sam."

"I'm a whore? You can't sit here and tell me oh Diva that you haven't had a few romps in the sack of your own. You are so self righteous." Sam said his eyes narrowing. He felt like he did the first day he saw her all over again. He was no ones punching bag. This attack was completely unlike her. Something bigger was bothering her.

"I'm self righteous? No I'm right you whorish son of a bitch! I don't need empty sex to define me. I'm better than that." Mercedes all but yelled.

"You keep telling yourself that princess. Whatever helps you sleep in that big white bed alone. You're probably afraid to ruin the sheets. Where the hell is this coming from anyway? Just yesterday you and I were watching movies and laughing. Now you're using me as your personal punching bag."

"What's bothering me? What's bothering me is I'm sitting next to the ex who cheated on me and preparing to see another ex who cheated on me repeatedly. I feel like I'm taking comfort in the lesser of two evils." The mask of indifference was nothing compared to the wall that was put up.

"So you're afraid of me. Are you going to push me away every time you feel yourself getting close me? Are you going to make me paying for my sins? Are you going to punish me every time you need to feel better? I won't be your punching bag just to be in your life, Mercedes. I won't walk on eggshells just to appease you. I'm not going to visibly beat myself up every day. I do enough of that in private." He said determined to not back down. Mercedes nodded her head and turned to face the window. Sam's heart dropped into his toes. He felt like he was losing her all over again.

He didn't realize how long they'd been driving until he saw the house they stopped in front of. It was in the "fancy" area of Lima where people like Quinn's mother lived. He recognized the large stone ranch house instantly. It was the house Mercy loved when they were kids. Every time they drove past this house she talked about what her life would be like when she lived in it. Sometimes those dreams included him. He got out of the car after her, stopping beside her for a moment.

Mercedes looked to Sam her face a mask of indifference. "This town reminds me of the happiest time in my life. Don't fuck it up for me by being your whore mongering self. There's a Bed and Breakfast in downtown Lima. I suggest you make a reservation there tonight. Fly back to Texas tomorrow. I don't want to see you again. I don't need you anymore. I'll have Quinn put your check in the mail." He watched her walk away. Her ability to detach herself didn't shock him, someone who's been hurt as much as she had developed those defenses. She disappeared behind the large double door. Sam watched Artie and Quinn exit the car. Quinn stopped beside him as Artie rolled into the house screaming something about the king arriving at his one story castle.

"Mercy told me about this house and what it meant to her when we were teenagers." Quinn said looking to Sam. "I told her she'd be an idiot if she didn't buy it. She's going to raise her babies in this house one day. I see the way you look at her Sam and I can tell you want those children to be yours. You blow your chances with Mercy with every woman you fuck Sam. You're reminding her of why she spent years despising you." Quinn walked away and Sam turned to leave.

The guilt and shame he felt wouldn't let him cross the thresh hold. Sam checked himself into the nearest hotel and picked up the phone. He dialed the number from memory. He expected to hear the airline pick up, but his fingers wouldn't dial the number.

It was 6:30pm before he found the courage to go back to her house. He took a deep breath before he knocked on the door. Mercedes was the one to answer the door. The smile that she wore faded as soon as she saw his face.

"What do you want, Evans? I thought I told you to turn tail and go back to Texas." She said.

"I came to apologize." Sam said looking down and shuffling his feet.

"For what? Cheating on me, calling me frigid, or that half ass monologue in the car?" Mercy said making no move to let him in.

"What if I said all of it?" Sam said too ashamed to meet his eyes.

"I'd say that buys you two minutes on this stoop to plead your case." Mercy said cocking one eyebrow.

"I'm sorry Mercedes." Sam said as he lowered his head. He heard the creek of the door opening wider letting Sam in.

"My mother raised me to be forgiving but she didn't raise me to be a fool. Come in Sam, you're welcome to stay for dinner then after that get out." Sam could see the steel in her eyes but he took what he could get. Mercedes left him at the door and disappeared.

He wandered into the kitchen and saw Mercedes standing over the sink with the potato peeler her hair piled messily atop her head.

"Can I help you with anything?" Sam asked after taking a moment to watch her. Mercy held her hand up stopping him in his tracks.

"Sam, get out of my kitchen. Just because I said you could stay for dinner doesn't mean I want to talk to you. I'm contractually obligated to feed you." She said her voice laced with venom.

"Can I at least know what's on the menu?" He said backing away slowly. She still didn't face him.

"Mashed potatoes, creamed peas, fried squash, yams, collard greens, macaroni and cheese, fried chicken, ham, meat loaf, biscuits, white gravy, brown gravy, and corn bread." She said rattling off the menu never turning to face him. He tried not to smile, he loved country cooking and hers was the best. "Please send Quinn in here." Sam walked out of the kitchen.

He finally found the happy couple; Artie was sitting on the couch with Quinn between his legs. He almost hated to break up the happy couple but they would live. "Quinn, Mercedes wants you in the kitchen." Sam said weakly. Quinn rolled her eyes and got up after kissing Artie, who slapped her ass hard enough to make her jump. "Go cook my dinner woman!" Artie called behind her, cackling and lifting his legs from the couch to make room for him. Sam sat down by Artie, his hands in his lap.

"So how's it going man?" Sam asked looking at the television.

"Don't play nice with me. You keep hurting Mercy. She wouldn't say anything when she came in she just went right into the kitchen. I know her well and the level of cooking she's doing she's pissed."

"Artie this is between Mercedes and me." Sam said getting ready to get up. The hand on his arm made him stop.

"No, Sam it's between all of us. Mercedes is my friend. You keep fucking up, hurting her and I've been nice so far. She means a lot to me. If you so much as make her wince I will unleash hell on you." Artie's voice was serious. Sam believed every word.

Dinner wasn't a formal affair. After Sam took over the making of the sweet tea saying Yankees should never be allowed to make such a sacred beverage and receiving a slap on the back of the head with a large metal spoon by one very angry Santana things went smoothly. The group of old friends sat around the large table trading stories from their high school days. The laughter heard bordering on hysterical. They caught their breaths only moments before someone said something else to throw them over the edge.

"Oh my God, do you remember Rocky Horror and those awful gold shorts." Santana exclaimed. "I thought Sam was going to pee himself when he saw those shorts."

"I almost did man, gold lame still gives me the willies." Sam said taking a sip of his drink.

"I saw pictures from that little shit show. I wished I hadn't been locked up so I could see chocolate mama in that vinyl BDSM outfit." Noah blurted out.

"Man, it was hot. There was no denying it. Mercy looked to die for. But the hottest was that little sailor outfit for the Candy Man number!" Finn said his cheeks turning red. It was no secret that at some point all of the Glee men carried a flame for Mercedes Jones.

"Preach." Artie said looking to Quinn who only shook her head.

"Remember when Santana almost beat Rachel's ass for the little stunt y'all pulled at regionals?" Everyone started to laugh uncontrollably even Finn and Rachel. "Lima Heights adjacent!" Artie started to repeat causing the group to dissolve into another fit of laughter.

"Remember when Lauren beat Santana's ass in the hall?" Finn said "I'd never seen someone throw another human around like a rag doll! It was the most amazing thing I'd ever seen." Finn said looking to the girls.

"Sorry about that, Satan." Lauren said smiling to Santana. Over the years the women became friends.

"No need to apologize. I had it coming; I was a bit of a bitch back then." Santana said wearing her signature smirk.

"Still are." The group said at the same time. The group once again dissolving into fits of laughter.

The group dissolved for the evening promising to see each other the next day for the ribbon cutting at their Alma Matter. Sam found Mercedes by the pool with a glass of wine. She was wrapped in a thick blanket to keep warm; he stood out of sight watching her. Even after ten years of only seeing her face on television, and from far away nothing compared with seeing her in person. She'd barely aged in ten years, her skin was still smooth like chocolate mousse and her almond shaped eyes managed to sparkle after everything she'd been through. He could see the tips of her small feet poking out from under the blanket, he smiled remembering the summer they spent at the lake and tickling those cute little feet while she squealed and kicked him away. He opened the sliding glass door and walked out, sitting on the end of her cushioned lounge chair.  
>"You know I remember the first time I heard you sing."<p>

"Sam, didn't I tell you to leave after dinner? Don't you have a plane to catch?" Mercedes said, taking a sip of her drink.

"I'm not leaving Mercedes." Sam said, sitting next to her.

"Why the hell not, it was easy for you to do all three times." Mercedes said unwilling to meet his eyes.

"You think leaving you was easy? Leave you was the hardest thing I've ever done besides losing my father. I never wanted to leave you!"

"Whatever Sam, say what you were going to say and leave me alone." Mercy said still not meeting his eyes.

"It was my first day at McKinley and I was lost. I wandered into the auditorium and I heard this powerful voice coming out of this tiny person. You were singing that song from that movie you always made me watch, the one you love so much, I forgot the name…" He said trailing off.

"And I Am Telling You, it's from Dream Girls." She whispered.

"Yeah, that's it. I saw you on that stage just so lost in the music. I just stood there listening to you sing. You were so beautiful." He finished. "Listen Mercedes, I hurt you I hurt the most beautiful person I've ever known. I did something to you that most people never forgive. I said I'd never cheat. I've been cheated on and I said I'd never do that to another person. I never wanted to do that to you, to anyone. My moral compass broke. I'm so sorry that I broke your trust, that I broke us. After you walked out of my life something in me died. I turned into someone I hated. I started hurting people to feel better. I used women like disposable napkins, tossing them away when I was finished all to fill some kind of void. You were the best parts of me. There aren't enough words to describe how deeply sorry I am. I don't think I ever stopped mourning our relationship, but more than that our friendship. You were my best friend Mercy. I want to be your friend again, more than anything." Sam sat there waiting for her to say something.

"Why did you do it? What made you throw everything away?" Mercy asked, her eyes were pleading for an explanation.

"I felt empty after my dad died. I pushed everyone away I even tried to push you away but you wouldn't go anywhere. I was in a new state. I became self destructive. After a few parties where I got wasted people started to pay attention to me. Girls came on to me. I rejected them knowing what I had with you was better states away then what they could offer me right there. One day I didn't say no. That's no reason to do what I did. After it happened I said I'd never do it again. I prayed for strength and courage to tell you. Every time I picked up the phone, I saw myself losing you. I turned into a coward. Every few months I'd go to some party and a girl would offer me a good time. I felt so dirty each time it happened. I still do." He explained his actions and it didn't give him a sense of relief. He wouldn't feel relieved until she said she forgave him. "I don't think I'll ever express how sorry I am, but I am Mercedes. I can explain away my actions, justify what I've done but it won't be good enough. I'm so deeply sorry. I can't take it back, but I can move forward, try to be someone worthy of your friendship."

"I've been waiting over ten years to hear you say you're sorry. I forgive you Sam. I still don't trust you, but that can be earned. I want to work on a friendship, I don't know how far we'll get but I'm willing. We're not 17 but maybe we have a lot in common." Mercy said as she settled into the lounge chair.

"I'd like that Mercy. I'd like that a lot." Sam said as Mercy scooted over on the chair making room for him. He sat next to her sharing the blanket, she leaned her head on his shoulder and for the first time he took in her perfume. It was still the same, lavender and fresh laundry.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review, Alert.. LOVE! Thank you guys! I hope you enjoyed and maybe even got an explanation. **


	8. Going On

**A/N: I don't own Glee, if I did things would be awesome…er…yeah awesomer! Thank you all so much for the kindest reviews ever. I was nervous about the last chapter. I know this one is a little shorter but I thought it'd be a good stopping point. Thank you all so much for the suggestions, and critiques.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Going On<p>

Mercy spent the rest of the evening discussing the terms of her friendship with Sam. In the end the terms were simple: there were no terms. Discussing the friendship and its boundaries only served to give them both a headache. They decided to start fresh; they knew this wasn't going to be what they had over a decade ago. They'd changed too much, but they knew they still cared for one another. Why else would their words and actions have the ability to wound the other? In the early hours of the morning, sitting by the pool Mercedes was ready to forgive but she knew she'd never forget. She had her explanation from Sam and now she could move forward with him as friends. For the first time since she'd been around him she didn't wake up with a heavy heart.

Mercedes knew what was right. If she freely forgave Sam she should put their past behind her and move forward. He'd at least earned the right to be around her and not be punished every day. Her father taught her that if she was going to accept someone back into her life, then she needed to forgive everything. No one deserved to have their transgressions brought up every day, especially when that person was a friend.

As she sat looking out at the pool in the early morning she thought about her friends. They served as a constant reminder of the rewards of forgiveness. They forgave one another so freely years ago. If Finn hadn't forgiven Rachel they wouldn't have three beautiful babies. If Quinn hadn't forgiven Finn and Rachel they wouldn't have the kind of bond that only sisters and brothers would have. If Artie hadn't forgiven Tina and Mike he wouldn't be best friends and gaming partners with either of them. If everyone hadn't forgiven Puck and Santana this bond would have never been possible. If Mercedes hadn't forgiven Kurt and Rachel for leaving her by the wayside before college they would have never become so close. Mercedes needed forgiveness daily for some of the diva antics she pulled in the beginning. They'd all cheated, hurt, and lied to one another. No one was perfect. Forgiveness was slow and it took time, but once it's given it couldn't be taken back. In her heart she decided she wasn't going to punish Sam. She would only admit it to herself, but she never stopped caring for him.

He could have turned around and left for Texas. Instead he picked up his pride. Mercedes couldn't help but smile. That was something that was still the same about Sam. He was a fighter. When something was worth it he didn't back down. He could have gone back to Texas with a big paycheck and never looked back. But he chose to stay and tell her why he hurt her. Samuel Michael Evans was always full of surprises.

The ribbon cutting went smoothly that day. The local television station was there to cover the event. Mercedes did it all right things smiling and laughing with the cameras. Inside her stomach was doing a somersault. She hadn't seen Jesse St. James since graduation. After Mr. Schue became the Vice Principle of McKinley High School his schedule no longer permitted him to lead the New Directions. Shelby Corcoran became a vocal coach, deciding after the scandal with Noah that teaching wasn't right for her. The only logical choice in the small town of Lima, Ohio was one very unemployed and desperate Jesse St. James. Mercedes dreaded seeing his smug self important face at the assembly that day. It was bad enough that she would have to see Shane at the reunion but to have the boy who told her in high school that she wasn't an entertainer just a girl who was "lazy but could sing really well" took her back to a place that she fought hard to get herself out of.

The sound of her heels echoed around the empty halls of McKinley High as she and Sam made their way to the old music room. Sam walked beside her. The rest of the group split up to walk down memory lane on their own. Mercedes had a sneaking suspicion that they were trying to push the duo together since learning of the truce. Everyone came along for support, and to see the New Directions perform later at the school assembly where Mercy would make a speech about her time at McKinley high. She tugged at her black suit jacket and adjusted the pencil skirt she wore making sure she didn't look unkempt or thrown together especially when facing Jesse who did nothing but pick people apart with his harsh comments. Mercedes may be a diva who could dish it out as well as take it, but she was a person. She wasn't made of stone, words still hurt her.

"You look beautiful, don't be nervous. You're going to give a wonderful speech." Sam said trying to reassure her.

"Thank you Sam; it's just the idea of seeing Jesse St. Jackass has me a little on edge." Mercy replied as they walked passed her old English classroom.

"Why would you let him influence your mood? You have nothing to prove to him. You worked hard to get where you are now. That's your past." Sam said laying a hand on her tense shoulder. Mercy felt herself calm. Sam was right.

She looked around the halls of the school. Nothing changed in over ten years. She and Sam walked to their old lockers; Mercy ran her fingers over the cold metal smiling. This was where it all began. Her entire teenage life could easily be summed in the music room and this locker. She'd been asked on her first date in front of this locker. She saw Sam stare at her for the first time in front of this locker. She looked over her shoulder surprised to see him doing the same thing. She laughed at the silliness of the moment.

"I checked your ass out for the first time in this very spot." Sam said looking down as he grinned. He took a moment to take her in. Mercy could see the appreciation, and she smoothed her hair down under his watchful eye. This conversation could become dangerous.

"I had my first fantasy about you kissing me in front of this locker." Mercy said, looking down. She examined a non-existent scuff on her shoe.

"I remember that, you were so scared of what people would think of us together. After you told me I just said "fuck it" and went in for the kill. I wasn't going to go back to Kentucky without a kiss from the prettiest girl in Lima." He said running his fingers along the cold metal.

"So, how's the view looking these days?" She asked, wiggling her rear end not able to help the easy flirting they'd always had. This is too personal she kept thinking, too much too soon.

"I think you wore that skirt to torture me Ms. Jones. It's working." Sam bit his lower lip, raking his eyes over her body. Over the years Mercedes hadn't changed much, she was still a "plus sized wet dream" as the men's magazines called her but her proportions were different. Her curves more obvious, the nip in her waist and the flare of her hips more exaggerated.

"You know I live to torture you, Evans." She said playfully before making her way towards the music room. She knew the route by heart. She could feel his eyes on her. She knew he purposely walked behind her whenever he could.

"Is it wrong that my hands are itching to touch you?" He asked randomly as they walked the halls.

Mercy whipped around to look at a very amused Sam. "You just took a wrong turn into nasty town Mr. Evans I suggest you clean your thoughts up and put that nasty mind in reverse." Her tone had an edge; she didn't want to start something neither of them was going to finish. Sam still made no moves to walk next to her. Her words also didn't stop him from humming a few notes to _The Way You Make Me Feel_. They walked into the glee room, memories hung like smoke in the air. They were the first ones to arrive.

"Holy crap, nothing has changed!" Mercedes said looking around. She sat in her usual chair crossing her legs at the ankle.

"Except the people who occupy the room." Sam finished standing in front of her. "Hi, my name is Sam. Sam I am, and no I don't like green eggs and ham." He said rolling his eyes. "God, Santana was right, I had no game!" Mercedes broke into a fit of giggles.

"Your game was terrible. It was refreshing to see someone who looked like you but was so adorkably clueless." She said standing up and crossing the room. "I remember the first time I saw you I just wrote you off as some pretty boy jock until you opened that gigantic mouth of yours. I said to myself, Mercedes Jones do not go sniffing around that boy. He can't handle all of you! God, was I wrong." She said trailing off.

"I like to think I had a talent for handling your chocolate thunder." Sam said doing a body roll that had Mercy laughing.

"You still dance like something is broken!" Mercedes said dabbing her eyes.

"Hey, are you really making fun of my moves? You forget I single handedly brought McKinley the Justin Beiber experience!"

"The Justin Beiber experience, really Sam?" Mercedes dead panned.

"So says the girl who did the robot at junior prom." Sam said imitating her moves.

"Hey, the robot is a classic move. You're doing it wrong anyway." She said starting the dance feeling a wave of nostalgia. They stopped laughing at the same time. Their eyes locked for a moment as they moved closer to each other. Gone was the laughter and lightness of the mood. The spark between them roared to life. Mercedes wasn't sure but she saw Sam's head tilt as he moved in to kiss her.

"I missed you." He whispered as he moved to plant a kiss on her lips. Mercedes head screamed stop, her heart said what the hell.

"Wanky." Santana said coming into the room holding Brittany's hand. The two straightened quickly and came to their senses. This was wrong, and they both knew it. They just mended fences; this wasn't supposed to turn into a romance.

"Santana thank you for being you." Mercedes said her smile only half hearted as she stepped away from Sam.

"Sorry we're late. Brittany and I were just taking a walk down memory lane." Santana said smirking to an equally happy Brittany. "We had to visit some of our old spots." Santana moved to the piano and Brittany sat next to her. She started to play a few notes to Trouty Mouth.

"Don't go there Santana." Sam's ears turned red.

"What, Guppy? That song was one of my biggest hits!" She said grinning wickedly.

"Get behind me, Satan!" Sam yelled as the rest of the group started to filter in. Quinn closed the door behind her and went over to the white board, writing "Me" in large letters on the board.

"Okay class since Mr. Schue is sick I think we need to discuss what songs the class would like to hear me sing at sectionals." Quinn's impersonation of Rachel in high school was spot on. The woman's face turned red as she hid her head in her hands.

"Was I really that bad?" Rachel asked sitting down on her usual seat. Her body shook with laughter. "Its no wonder you guys want to even be my friends now. I was a nightmare!"

"Rachel, it was high school. I look back on your Napoleon routine and laugh" Artie said rolling next to her and rubbing her back.

Before she knew it Mercedes was up on stage in the new auditorium delivering a speech to the students of McKinley high. She spoke to them about success, friendship, and never abandoning one another even though time and differences may separate them from one another.

The performance from the New Directions was typical, with a chubby girl with the lungs of Aretha Franklin coming forward to finish off the song with a glory note. Mercy shook her head looking down. The more things changed, the more they stayed the same. That little girl would be a star one day if she played her cards right. Mercedes only hoped that a lack of confidence wouldn't cause her to lose her direction and make all the wrong choices along the way. She knew better than to say anything, knowing the young woman would find her own voice and get tired of being in the back shuffling from side to side for every song. They performed four songs, one of them even being a song of Mercedes' that a Rachel Berry type took the lead on. The girl came forward to finish it off and promptly went to the back. Jesse knew the young girl in the back would have been perfect for that song, but he kept hidden away.

Mercedes walked away as soon as the performance was over. High school was over a decade ago, and yet she couldn't shake the hurt she felt. She had to get away and collect herself. She heard a voice follow her down the hall.

"So what did you think, Effie?" Jesse's familiar smug voice called out to her.

"What did you call me?" She turned on her heel, steeling her spine.

"I called you Effie. Because you remind me of that fat chick from Dream Girls, big voice but never the makings of a front woman." He said crossing his arms over his chest. "But that's neither here nor there. Let's get back to my kids. They're amazing aren't they? Some of them are going to be stars. Especially that little brunette, she reminds me of Rachel. Doesn't she remind you of Rachel? That girl was always the best!" She took a moment to take Jesse in. He still looked the same in dark jeans, and a black t-shirt, but he hadn't aged well.

"I know exactly what you're doing Jesse. This isn't my first rodeo with an asshole who thinks I don't deserve what I have. You're pissed off because you're still in Lima, now don't get it twisted, I love Lima. But I would never be where I am now if I hadn't gotten out. You always saw yourself somewhere different, better even? You wanted to be on Broadway or in a recording studio making amazing music?" Mercy asked, folding her arms under her chest. She continued when Jesse didn't answer. "Well Jesse, you aren't. You're in Lima teaching show choir. You're still here because you don't have the talent to get past these walls. But what you do have is the talent to inspire and teach these people how to do what you couldn't. That girl was amazing, but so was the "glory note" girl you kept in the back while everyone else had a chance to shine. No doubt you've already brow beaten her and made her feel small. Don't continue to crush that girl's spirit and never let her shine, it will only bite you right in the ass. As a matter of fact, don't continue to crush the spirit of any of your students. That's not what glee club was created for. You're such a small minded asshole Jesse." Jesse moved to speak but Mercy only held her hand up. "I'm done speaking, you're dismissed." She said turning on her heel towards the auditorium. As she left she took a deep breath, she was glad to head home after greeting the kids and shaking hands. She knew this was one down and one to go. She needed a few shots before seeing Shane again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: critique, praise, love, suggest! I know this wasn't the best chapter. You guys are amazing.**


	9. Fancy Seeing You Again

**A/N: I don't own Glee, or the music. Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Fancy Seeing You Again<p>

Sam and the rest of the group went ahead of Mercedes. She stressed her need to slip into the party quietly; coming with an entourage would only draw attention. He knew this evening would be hard for her and he gave her all the space she needed. He knew all she had to do was get past this first night of dealing with Shane and the rest of the week would be easy. But he couldn't fight the need to protect her. They only started to form a friendship again. Something about her made his old protective instincts roar to life, along with the insane attraction that never left. He hadn't felt protective or possessive of a woman since her. During their long conversation she told him when she was preparing for a tough situation she isolated herself, wanting to collect her thoughts. It was hard but he respected her wishes.

As he looked around the room he saw the faces of people he went to school with. He spotted Sugar Motta flipping her hair and flirting with the boys as best she could. He smirked a little at the girl. She always had been one to try too hard. He was happy to see the more things changed the more they stayed the same. His gaze wasn't predatory this time. He wasn't looking for some strange girl who didn't remember him to take home. He only wanted to see Mercedes; he wanted to keep her by his side to keep her away from Shane.

Shane came into the large banquet hall to fanfare, surrounded by his entourage. He looked more like a rap star than a football player whose career was collapsing. Shane was well known for his hot temper and arrogance in the world of football. His divorce from Mercedes didn't help his image. Marrying the woman currently on his arm only helped to sink his image. After his new marriage he lost over half of his endorsement deals, and the court of public opinion raked him through the coals. Shane turned into what Sam already knew he was an arrogant man child.

Sam knew what Mercy meant when he called Shane's wife a "video girl". The tight dress, fake breasts, and large weave told Sam what he needed to know before she even opened her mouth, which Sam noticed she didn't. He'd seen and screwed enough high maintenance women to spot one from 100 yards. Her body language screamed hate. Sam knew the girl didn't like her husband, much less love him. But judging by the tasteless but expensive clothing and look of detachment she really liked the comfort Shane provided. She looked to Sam and smiled, licking her glossed lips. Sam only raised an eyebrow. He knew then he was changing. It wasn't too long ago that he would have taken a woman like her and shown her what the top of the food chain looked like before he tossed her out on her ass. Sam screwed enough self obsessed she beasts to know that underneath it all they were scared little girls. She held no appeal.

Sam continued to observe her. She was fascinating, like watching a hyena or a wildebeest. The girl was looking around for a midnight snack. She fancied herself a predator; she ate men like Shane alive. Sam rolled his eyes as she detached herself from Shane and all but slithered over to the bar. Sam looked around for his friends, but they were all disposed.

"Hey sexy, buy a girl a drink?" She asked her voice full of self importance.

"Excuse me?" Sam asked trying to turn away from the woman. "

"You heard me, buy me a drink." She said licking her lips again. Where was this woman's husband?

"Shouldn't your husband do that for you?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah I guess you know who I am." She said tossing her hair over her shoulder, she was still undeterred.

"You're Shane Tinsley's wife." Sam bit out.

"I do have a name. Hallelujah Tinsley." She said holding her hand out in the limp way that Sam detested. He looked down at her small hand and smirked.

"Let's cut the shit. I bet you're about to hit me with some corny line about how you make men say "praise God" when you're done with them, then you're going to slip me your room number. Where undoubtedly you sleep alone because you tell Shane you can't stand the sound of his sleep apnea machine. In truth it's because you want to be able to take random unsuspecting men back to your room for a good time. Let me cut to the chase, cupcake I don't give a good god damn who you are. Get your own drink and go back to your husband. You married Shane, have some respect." Sam said turning away from the girl whose mouth was open. In truth the way he raked her over the coals wasn't fair. But he knew the girl had broken up a marriage. He already didn't like her.

Sam smirked as he thought about Shane. The poor bastard wouldn't stand a chance when she filed for divorce. There was no doubt that with a body like hers there was no prenuptial agreement, and she'd definitely used the promise of her body to get out of signing one. Shane looked smug as he received claps on the back from guys like "Rick the Stick" who cut his mullet and put on a suit, but it was like putting lipstick on a pig.

Sam took his spot at the bar again. Everyone waited on Mercy for an hour before they began drinking. He knew why it took her so long. She told him last night that she hadn't seen Shane since the divorce, this would be the first time she saw him and his new wife in over three years. After a few shots of tequila she also told him that when she came through that door she was going to make sure he knew what a real woman should look like. She may not love Shane, or want him back but she was going to make sure he never forgot her.

I took another hour after Shane's arrival but as his eyes darted over the group he finally laid eyes on her. His eyebrow rose and his breath caught in his chest. Mercy had taken to dressing in long tunics, and clothing that covered her body when she wasn't on stage, but there was no denying Ms. Jones was in the room. He kept telling himself they were just friends but the illicit thoughts he kept having about licking her thighs left him whimpering.

The tiny black cocktail dress skimmed her thighs ending just a few inches below a perfectly rounded ass, long sleeves and a plunging neckline drew attention to her cleavage. Her legs were perfect; he couldn't remember the last time he'd seen a pair of legs like that. They were shapely and muscular without being masculine. He'd have to buy Mike a drink to thank him for all the intense dance routines. She wore only diamond hoops, and black pumps with spikes as accessories. As a therapist he thought she should never wear heels that high especially after surgery. But as a man all he could think of was getting her on her back with her feet in the air, and only wearing those shoes.

He thought his heart skipped a beat. Mercy was never one to be overly seductive or sexy in high school. She was always cute or beautiful, and he loved her for that. Sam was begging for Mercy in a different way now. He couldn't stop watching. Her waist length black hair fell around her face in soft curls. She stood in the doorway scanning the room. Her big brown eyes were nervous but she stood straight with her shoulders squared. The pout of her lips and the flick of her hair was all it took. Shane's eyes landed on her, as did the eyes of every male in the room, and it wasn't because she was Mercedes Jones, super star. It was because she was Mercedes Jones, sex symbol. Sam knew now more than ever why she'd earned her title from every men's magazine. Sam didn't approach; he stood back watching the fall out. Mercy was making a point. This was going to get very interesting. Sam was too busy staring at Mercy to notice the guys had surrounded him.

"Pick your jaw up Evans." Puck said clapping him on the shoulder.

"What are you talking about man?" Sam said as he took a deep gulp of his beer.

"We all see the way you look at M.J. we can't blame you either. She's got it!" Mike said as he lined up a row of shots, with an extra one for Mercedes who was making a beeline for them.

"What do you mean, it?" Sam asked playing stupid. He finished off his beer and ordered another. His mouth was suddenly very dry.

"I'm her choreographer, and a happily married man. But Mercy Jones' hips have always had me screaming Mercy me oh my! Those things should be illegal" Mike said putting his hand over his heart.

"So is that why all of her dances have extra hip sways and booty shaking?" Finn asked, leaning against the bar and unbuttoning his vest.

"You're damn right" Mike said as he downed his shot.

"That woman has front and back." Blaine said downing his drink next. "I'm gay, and I love Kurt but I won't lie. That woman has the legs of a goddess."

"Mercedes Jones is church, and her walk is a sermon." Artie said. "Can I get an amen?"

"Amen." The group of men said as they all downed the next row of shots and ordered more. Sam couldn't believe his ears.

"Do your wives and girlfriends know you talk about Mercy like this?" Sam asked his eyebrow furrowing.

"Yeah they do. Don't think they don't have their little discussions about this one or that one. Hell, they've had discussions about you man. We're all happily married, or taken. We would never disrespect M.J. or our mates by touching but its no secret that we worship at the Church of Mercedes Jones & Hip Swaying Saints." Artie said, looking to the group of nodding men.

The group watched her as she was accosted by people. They clamored to say hello to the starlet who smiled and nodded but made no qualms about leaving the conversation to get to her friends. The last person to talk to her was "Rick the Stick" who offered his arm and escorted her to the bar.

"Guys, you remember Richard, right?" She said looking to the red haired asshole who at one time or another threw slushies into the faces of each member of the group.

"Hey everyone it's been a long time." Rick said holding his hand out. Upon closer look Rick was no longer the hockey jock with freckles, a superiority complex, and a case of bad breath. Instead there was a tall, muscular man with piercing blue eyes, and a well cut grey suit. He offered his hand to each of the guys who looked down at it. Sam was the only one who shook back.

"Hi, Rick." Sam said rolling his eyes.

"Oh come on guys. It's been a long time. I know I was a jerk in high school but can you find in your heart to forgive me? We're going to be stuck together for a week, might as well put it behind us now." He said raising an eyebrow.

"I'll put it behind me when I can throw a slushy in your face ass hat. Until then you're just another dick who tortured me in high school." Artie said reaching up to grab his shot, downing it without taking his eyes off of Rick.

"Fair enough, you can slushy me tomorrow at the picnic." Everyone looked wide eyed at Rick who looked to the bartender ordering a round of beers and shots for the large group who now surrounded him. Santana and the girls couldn't resist seeing what became of the jerk that helped torture them.

As the night wore on Sam couldn't take his eyes off of Mercedes. When had she become so irresistible? Mercedes in turn couldn't take her eyes off of Rick. Sam found himself becoming overly critical of the man and the hedge fund he couldn't stop talking about. Sam realized "Rick the Stick" was the same guy Sam was trying to escape. Sam leaned back watching him, was Sam that slimy when it came to women? The answer was yes.  
>"Makes you feel like a piece of shit when some guy does the same thing to someone you care about, huh?" Rachel said sidling up beside him.<p>

"Yeah it really sucks. What can I do about it?" Sam said as he downed his 5th shot of whiskey. Sam could hold his liquor, and the bar watered it down anyway.

"You can get me a drink, stop downing whiskey like its water, and then you can come and do some karaoke with us."

"But I don't want Mercy leaving with that dirt bag." Sam said, ignoring her and ordering another shot.

"Sam, Mercy is a great judge of character." Rachel said taking his last shot and downing it.

"But I have to do something! I can't let Mercy go home with him he's a jack wagon." Sam said making a move to walk over to them. Rachel grabbed his arm.

If you try to get M.J. away from him she'll just call you a hypocrite and toss a drink on you. Remember, Sam up until a month ago you were that guy." Sam ran his hands over his face, and did as he was told. He moved over to the rest of the group who were dancing and singing karaoke. He sat there watching Rick bait Mercedes into coming back to his room for the evening. His need to get her away, and the inability to take his eyes off of her was starting to kill him.

He could only watch as Rick put the moves on his Mercy. He did it all straight from the players handbook. Sam could have learned from the red head. Rick leaned over to whisper in her ear, touch her arm, and feed her the kind of drinks that would have her dress in a puddle on the floor. Sam's feathers began to ruffle.

He kept praying for her to see the truth; all Rick wanted was to screw her into the mattress. Mercy deserved more than that. Mercedes giggled, looking into his eyes and as he whispered in her ear a final time. Sam's heart broke as she took Rick's hand. He led her out of the banquet hall.

"Hurts like a bitch, doesn't it?" Santana said as she shoved another shot into his hand.

"Yeah, and I'm going to do what I do best, I'm going to drink it out." Sam said standing up and downing the shot in front of him. He walked over to the karaoke DJ, looking through the selection, he knew this was a mistake but he decided to sing. He barely paid attention to the group as he waited for his turn. All he could see was Mercedes leaving with that asshole. Why was he so angry? Once his name was called he ran up to the stage looking out over the crowd.

"Hi, I'm Sam. Sam I am and no I don't like green eggs and ham. This song is for the girl who hates me, but just went home with a carbon copy of me!" He said before he started to sing.

I've got another confession to make

I'm your fool

Everyone's got their chains to break

Holdin' you

Were you born to resist or be abused?

Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?

Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?

Are you gone and onto someone new?

I needed somewhere to hang my head

Without your noose

You gave me something that I didn't have

He was half way through his song when he saw her reenter the room. She was headed towards Santana and pointing towards him when he saw Shane grab her arm. He jerked her violently towards him. His wife was already gone for the evening. She slithered out with an ex-football player an hour before. Shane had been standing there soaking up all the admiration he could. He whispered something in her ear. He could see anger in her eyes and that's all it took, he dropped the microphone and ran. No one touched Mercy. She jerked more trying to get away from him, slapping and punching every part of his body she could reach. Sam heard her screaming, defending herself as best she could against the arrogant bulldozer. Puck lived up to his ability to keep Mercedes safe. He was never too far away, even when he wasn't on the clock. Puck got Mercy away from the linebacker. His fist made contact with Shane's face.

Sam was only concerned for Mercedes. He grabbed her around the waist, pulling her far away from the group. Two of Shane's men piled on Puck, but the large man held his own. Somewhere from his left he heard a loud "Hell no!" followed by a very angry Zizes going in to help her husband. He didn't realize Mercy was kicking and screaming. She was clawing at something. It took him a moment to realize she was screaming at Shane, and clawing at his arm. The tiny woman's nails were short, but sharp. What was coming out of her mouth was vicious.

"You stupid son of a bitch. I can't believe I married you! Don't you ever touch me again! Fuck you, you nasty bastard. I will have you stuffed and mounted on my wall. Under a plaque that says "Stupid asshole that touched Mercedes Jones." You are nothing!" Mercedes wrestled in his arms. "Let me go Sam, I'm going to cut him open and use his blood as paint for my trophy room!"

"Calm down Mercy. You're safe, its okay." Sam struggled to calm the girl who was now crying. The fight was pulled apart quickly. Since neither group wanted this in the papers they all agreed to part ways.

"I'll see you around you stupid bitch." Shane said as he wiped his bleeding lip. "You're never going to embarrass me again. Running around our class reunion parading your little boyfriend you must have bumped your damn head." Sam quickly grabbed Mercedes before she could lunge at him. He wanted so badly to let her go, but he knew Shane would only make good on the promise of hurting her. Mercy was vicious but still small in comparison to Shane. Sam vowed to beat his ass next time he saw the bulldozer

"Fuck you, you cheatin' whorish son of a bitch. Go fuck that narrow ass hoe!" She screamed before being pushed into the car by Santana.

"Nena, what was that in there? You don't need security to protect yourself; you need it to protect people from you!" Santana said with a smirk.

"I'm going to have such a public relations mess to clean up. But I'm sure someone has Shane grabbing you on camera." Rachel said slipping into work mode. "This is supposed to be a vacation, but I suppose I can do some damage control while I'm here. I cannot believe that asshole grabbed you! Are you okay, are you hurt?" Rachel finished.

"I'm fine Rachel, its okay. No need to do any damage control. I'm sure the court of public opinion will do all the work until we get back to Los Angeles." Mercy said leaning against the door. "I'm sorry guys. I ruined everyone's evening. Shane has always brought out a bad side of me. He makes me angry and what he said in my ear made my blood boil." She said looking out of the window.

"What did he say?" Puck's eyes narrowed. That man was always itching for another reason to beat Shane's ass.

"Don't worry about it. Its still early, do you guys want to come back to the house and have a good old fashioned New Directions party? I don't feel like being alone, and this is supposed to be a vacation." Mercy asked with a grin. After a few phone calls to the grandparents who were babysitting the group was at her house and the contents of her liquor cabinet were on the counter. The night dissolved into a fit of giggles. Sam lost his entire life savings to Artie after a Mortal Kombat competition; the men almost lost their minds after seeing the girls in a game of Twister that pushed the boundaries of decency. As Sam sat back and observed everyone it was hard to believe they were all pushing 30, it felt like only yesterday they were all just kids.

Sam woke up slowly the next morning. He was met with a warm solid object in his arms. The room was dark, and he couldn't see who it was. His head was pounding and his mouth felt like cotton. Whoever was next to him was under the blanket he was sleeping on top of, but they fit perfectly into his body. His eyes grew wide when he realized the only woman who ever fit into his body like that was Mercy. He sat up quickly feeling his body. He was still fully clothed.

"Mercedes, wake up." He said shaking her a little. She groaned and reached a tiny hand up to slap him, he knew better than to shake her. He could hear the commotion of people moving around outside. Next was a soft knock at her door.

"Mercedes, angel, its time to get up, we made breakfast." Kurt's voice was soft.

"Leave me alone or commence with the continuation of cuddling, Sam!" She said her voice muffled and groggy. "Kurt, go the fuck away! Ow." She whimpered and burrowed further under the blankets.

"Kurt, put the breakfast in the microwave. I think Mercy wants to spend the day in bed." Sam said as he lay back down beside her. She wiggled her hips into his crotch, and he pressed into her body more.

"How long do you want to stay like this?" He asked as she popped her head from under the covers. He brushed her hair to the side. He remembered how much she liked to have her hair rubbed when she was hung over.

"Just until the room stops spinning?" She whimpered. "What happened last night?"

"Well you, Jose Cuervo and the four horsemen are now dating." He said, whispering softly into her ear.

"Oh God, I mixed all my favorite men together last night didn't I?" She asked turning to face him and burrowing into his chest.

"Yes, you did. You went off on some tangent about Shane being Satan and then disappeared. We all knew better than to follow you. After everyone passed out I found you in the bathtub with the bottle of tequila. You were cuddling it and you looked so cute. I lifted you up and put you in bed. You asked me to stay with you, so I did." He said, still rubbing her soft hair.

"Thank you, Sammy." She whispered. "You're being so good to me."

"What happened with you and Rick the Stick last night?" Sam asked covering his concern with nervous laughter.

"What do you mean? Nothing happened with him. I saw right through him the moment he came up to me. He was so smug. He acted like he was doing me a favor by hanging out with me. And what was all that talk about his hedge fund? Don't go ruining our new friendship by being a jealous mess. I saw you watching me all night. At one point I thought you were going to come over and piss on me to mark your territory. " She said, her sweet voice muffled by his chest.

"Well I just wanted to know. What do you mean by jealous?" He said pulling her closer.

"Sam, I'm not stupid. I see the way you look at me. I would have felt the same way if you'd gone home with someone last night too. But we're just friends and I know I don't have that right, neither do you. Guys like Rick are a dime a dozen. I have offers from guys like him every day. Good looking, rich, and just wanting to get me on my back. I'm Mercedes Jones after all. I spent a long time building myself up. Do you think I'm going to fuck some guy who doesn't care about me? I just went outside and signed a CD for his daughter and girlfriend." She said, still not lifting her face up to meet his.

"Wow. So you're telling me if I'd gone home with Sugar Motta last night you'd have been jealous?" Sam asked, grinning into her hair.

"So that's all you got from my little monologue?" Mercy said giggling.

"Of course all I heard was the part that had to do with me. You know how selfish I am Mercedes." Sam said against her hair.

"M.J." Mercy whispered.

"What?"

"My name is M.J." She said burrowing closer. With that declaration Sam knew he was in Mercedes good graces again, and he wasn't going to blow it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, tell me what you think. Loved it? Hate it? Too soon for innocent cuddling? Read and review! Thanks for being awesome. The song was Best of You by The Foo Fighters**


	10. The Justin Beiber Experience

**A/N: I don't own Glee! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: The Justin Beiber Experience<p>

Sam left for Texas a few days after the reunion. It was time to get back to work; he didn't want to leave his friends. He promised the group he'd be back for Artie and Quinn's engagement party. Mercedes knee was healed there wasn't anything else Sam could do for her. He'd only be staying in town to keep her company, and idle hands were the devils work. The backlash from the fight only served to make Ms. Jones more in demand, and to also bring Sam under fire. The world quickly got a glimpse of Sam Evans the NBA's sexiest secret. Mercedes laughed when she held up the first of many gossip rags that read _"Mercy Me Oh My, Who is the Blonde Stranger Following Ms. Jones?" _It was an innocent picture of the two going into Mike's dance studio. Sam wanted to observe Mercy in action up close before he left just to make sure she could return to rehearsing full steam ahead. It was time for her to start rehearsing for her performance on the Grammy's; she was slated to perform in River Deep, Mountain High in a tribute to Tina Turner. After that week they parted as friends, not even an innocent kiss shared.

Over the four months he was away they spoke every day. They Skyped at night before bed and sent text messages every second they could. He asked about ideas for his comic book, and ran new impressions by her. He found that seeing her laugh or giggle made him want to do more. She ran ideas for her new album by him; she played him different beats and ran lyrics by him. Their conversations would go into the early mornings sometimes making them useless for the next day's events. Sam justified it all saying they were just two people that had a lot in common and happened to find the other attractive. While he was in Texas he didn't feel the need to call any of his cheerleaders. He stayed at home after work finishing the long abandoned comic book he'd started when he moved to Texas, wrote music, or ran. He also started therapy to work out his issues with women. Those empty headed girls no longer gave him the thrill up close that M.J. did from hundreds of miles away. But he kept telling himself he wasn't in love. She was only a great friend. Mercedes found that slowly she began to trust him again.

The group of friends also enjoyed their rekindled connection. During the day Sam would get texts from all of his friends begging him to come back to LA. He spoke to Kurt and Blaine daily they gave fashion advice and sent him samples. When he asked why Kurt informed him that since he'd been seen in the tabloids he'd become a sex symbol. With that new found status came the need to look good. Sam knew he was hounded by paparazzi and constantly followed but he shrugged it off as people wanting information on Mercedes. Sam didn't realize it was all for him until he was offered his first magazine cover and paparazzi started following him around. His manager was over the moon fielding offers from everyone wanting a piece of Sam Evans. The only job offer Sam considered was from the Lakers. He kept the negotiations under wraps. He didn't want to get any hopes up, including his.

The day he came back to California it felt like he could breathe a little easier, even though there was smog everywhere. Mercedes said she'd meet him at the airport. He hadn't seen his best friend in months, and he selfishly wanted her to be the only person he saw. He'd get reacquainted with everyone later. He was glad there was tight security in LAX all he wanted was to say hello without being hassled. He wasn't prepared for the surge of emotion. She was standing at the baggage claim twirling her keys around her fingers looking like a dream in simple leggings, and a loose tunic that showed just a little cleavage.

"Sammy Bear!" She squealed running up and hugging him. He picked her up, and her legs wrapped around him. Her laughter was music to his ears.

"Hey, M.J.!" He spun her a few good times before putting her down not caring about the onlookers. "I missed you." He threw his arm around her neck as he collected his duffel bag. She bounced on her heels waiting impatiently. He looked down at her for a moment; he missed the way her body fit perfectly next to his. He chastised himself repeatedly, reminding himself they were just friends. They exited the airport; he covered her making sure no one got too close.

"Where's Puck?" He yelled as they made their way to the car.

"He's in the car. They weren't this bad when I came in!" She yelled.

Puck waited nearby, they hopped into the back of the SUV never answering any questions.

The rest of the day was spent on the couch laughing and catching up. They couldn't stop talking even though they spoke before he got on the plane. She was finally pulled away to get dressed for the evening and he was forced upstairs. The room felt familiar, and more like home when he entered it. On the bed was a large box with a card tucked into it. He opened the card, laughing at Brittany's familiar loopy script it read: Wear Me! He opened the box to see a black vest, pants, and a white t-shirt. He laughed at the lining of the vest. It was decorated with unicorns, Brittany's trade mark. He shook his head thinking about all of his friends. He couldn't ask for a better group of people to reconnect with.

"I'm going straight to hell for this!" Sam said to himself as he leaned against the wall of the elevator. It was already 9pm and he was running late for Artie and Quinn's engagement party. He gave one more tug at his tie and pulled at his vest before deciding it was straight enough. He felt like he was going to the homecoming dance his senior year all over again. The butterflies in his stomach were raging. There was no use denying it anymore. Mercedes Jones had his heart wrapped around her little finger again. He'd just gotten the call from his manager. The offer from the Lakers was final. All he had to do was sign on the line come Monday and he was officially off to Los Angeles. All he could think about was the idea of her hating the idea of having him around more often.

He didn't have to hurt her again if he didn't want to. She'd made an honest man of him once before. This time he'd worked hard to be an honest man before she got her hands on him. More than anything else, he wanted to be monogamous with her, all he wanted was her. He knew that was the reason it never worked in the past. The women he chose weren't his sweet, sassy, loveable M.J. and he didn't want them to be. His heart only beat for her.

He stepped out of the elevator and made his way to the west garden, following the stone path. He could see a large pink tent in the distance. He almost ran before he remembered not to wrinkle his black pants. As he came closer he heard the sounds of laughter. After all these years he still knew which giggle belonged to her. It was so uniquely her, so full of life. He felt his heart swell a little as she came into view. She was surrounded by guests. The low lights of the chandeliers making her skin glow.

He made his way around the tent saying hello to his friends. He made sure to kiss each of the women and Kurt on the cheek, skipping Mercedes even though she was standing by Tina. He made his way to the guys shaking hands with them and clapping Artie on the shoulder, giving him hearty congratulations on his engagement. He could feel Mercedes' eyes on him, knowing by ignoring her he'd have her right where he wanted her. After seeing her eyes he swore that was the last game he'd ever play. He stopped in front of her and smiled grabbing two flutes of champagne and handing her one. He pecked her on the cheek and took a sip of his drink. He made no moves to hide the way his eyes raked over her body. The brightly colored chiffon dress made her look like a butterfly, the loose sleeves and short hem were flattering. He made his way down to her legs, noting how there was barely any scar from her surgery. He licked his lips hungrily at the pink sky high heels that brought her only to right below his nose.  
>"You know, you had knee surgery. You shouldn't wear such high shoes." He said into her ear.<p>

"You like it. Stop with the fuckery." She said simply winking at him.

"Guilty as charged. You look beautiful." He said honestly.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Sammy." She said looking him up and down. He looked to Brittany who gave him thumbs up. He realized Mercy loved Justin Timberlake's style when they were kids. His black vest, black pants, and crisp white shirt with tie all custom made for him. All cut close to his body so that she could enjoy as much as she liked. "Very Justin Timberlake, I'm shocked you remember."

"Brittany made me wear this, but I'm glad you approve." He said leaning close into her hair and whispering into her ear. He looked around at the obvious stares from their friends. It was like they were waiting for something. He just wanted to openly flirt, and dance with the only woman who made his heart and mind scream "YES!"

"You want to take me for a spin on that dance floor." Mercy purred into his ear.

"As you wish." He said taking her hand and guiding her to the floor. He spun her around carefully as the DJ put on a new song. They both stopped hearing the first few chords. Sam felt like someone slapped him across the face. It was Stellar, it was their song.

"Did you plan this?" He whispered in her ear not knowing if he wanted to run away or pull her closer.

"No, why would I ask the DJ to play the one song that makes me cry?" She asked looking up at him but never pulling away, showing the fresh tears she barely kept from falling. Sam pulled her close and danced to their song. He sang the words softly in her ear.

"I'm moving to LA." He said rubbing the back of her head, whispering into her ear. She nodded into his shoulder, taking a deep breath.

"What did you just say?" she said looking up at him smiling.

"I'm moving to LA. I've been in negotiations for the last three months. My contract was up this season and I was thinking about a change anyway. I sign the contract when I go back to Texas. What do you think?" He asked as he spun her out and pulled her back in. "It's wonderful, I'm going to love having you around Sammy Bear!" Her face lit up, her arms wrapped around him in a vice like hug, kissing his cheek. Mercy Jones definitely had him wrapped around her little finger. The song ended and Mercy left him on the dance floor. She was glad to have him around. Now he had to see if the rest of the group felt like she did.

"Pick your mouth up Lisa Renna and spin me around the dance floor. I know you didn't live in Texas this long without learning a few moves." Sam turned and looked to Santana smiling. He could always depend on her to kill the mood.

"Thank you Santana Pierce for killing whatever erection I just had." Sam said looking the woman up and down. He had to admit time had been good to the kill joy.

"Always my pleasure to torture you, oh dorky one." She said with a half smile. "So, are you falling in love with Aretha again, or is my name no longer Santana?" She asked not bothering to beat around the bush.

"That's between Mercedes and me." Sam said, not missing a beat as he spun her around the dance floor.

"Fine, Guppy, we see the way you look at her its no secret how you feel. You wear your emotions on those gigantic lips. Act fast though; there are gentleman callers who are comin'-a-courtin' our little Mama. You talk to her every day, but its nothing like having you here. She's been going on and on about you though. Every day its "Sam said this, or Sam said that!" makes me want to be sick." Santana said as Sam dipped her low. The thought of other men thinking about calling Mercedes sparked his jealous streak in him. In his mind Mercedes was his.

"Thanks for the heads up Satan." Sam said as he spun her one last time. Sam looked at Artie who nodded. He knew it was time to go and get ready. All of the other guys left earlier. Santana served as a good distraction. She was the only one in on the performance. She'd been invited. Brittany and Kurt could never keep a secret from the other girls. He wheeled Artie out of the tent and made his way around the side. The other guys were already there brushing their hair to the side, and zipping up the purple hoodies. Sam shook his head as he got himself ready. He couldn't believe they were doing this, he removed his shirt revealing the black t-shirt under it. All it took was a couple of shakes to his shaggy blonde hair and he was ready to go. He zipped up his hoodie and looked to the rest of the guys.

"Okay, do you guys remember the steps to Somebody to Love?" Artie asked looking to each of the guys.

"How can I forget, Lauren makes me give her a one man Beiber show at least once a week. I'd do anything for that plus size Cinderella." Puck said grinning. His mohawk looked ridiculous swooped to the side.

"I won't lie; Rachel makes me do it too." Finn said blushing. "She says it's the hoodie."

"Tina loves my Bieber; she said if Bieber were Asian she'd leave me." Mike said smiling and looking at the guys.

"I did a version of it with the Warblers. So I know the steps." Blaine said as he perfected his Bieber swoop. "Plus Kurt has a thing for all things Beiber."

Sam tried his best not to laugh at the guys as he took his guitar and entered the tent strumming the first few chords of the song that started The New and Improved: Justin Beiber Experience. He stood in the middle of the dance floor as the DJ cut the music. He looked right at Mercedes as he sang. He smiled as all the girls turned around took notice. Quinn's mouth dropped, and Rachel managed to look embarrassed and excited at the same time. He smiled at her as he sang his heart out:

For you I'd write a symphony,

I'd tell the violin,

It's time to sink or swim,

Watch them play for ya,

For you I'd be

Running a thousand miles,

Just to get to where you are.

Step to the beat of my heart,

I don't need a whole lot,

But for you I admit I,

I'd rather give you the world,

Or we can share mine,

I know I won't be the first one,

giving you all this attention,

He handed his guitar to Santana as all the guys came running in. The DJ started the music as they all moved as one. Their days in the McKinley High show choir giving away their ability to remember the moves. Artie rolled to the front taking the lead as he took Quinn's hand. The boys took back up on the verse:

Baby listen,

I just need somebody to love,

I don't need too much, just somebody to love,

Somebody to love.

I don't need nothing else,

I promise girl I swear,

I just need somebody to love.

I need somebody, I need somebody,

I need somebody, I need somebody

The fit of giggles and fanning faces spurred the now grown men to carry on. The guests who weren't New Directions alumni didn't get the joke. They thought it was just a big blast from the past. Sam locked eyes with Mercedes and didn't let go. He wouldn't let her go anywhere. He wanted her to know he was willing to embarrass himself in front of record executives, celebrities, and strangers all to win her back. Her smile was worth it as she stood there clapping and watching him. The song ended and Sam made a line for her. He took her in his arms, running his hand down the side of her face cupping her cheek.  
>"I miss you." He said simply.<p>

"What, we talk every day. I'm right here. What are you missing?" She asked a little confused, her smile fading.

"I miss you M.J. I miss my girl." He said looking deep into her eyes.

"What are you trying to say?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"I'm almost thirty years old. I've never asked anyone to be my girlfriend." He said giving her a lopsided grin.

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend, Sammy Bear?"

"Umm…do 30 year old men still ask women to be their girlfriends?" He asked shuffling his Chuck Taylors.

"I don't know, but you better ask me before I lose my shit." She said cocking an eyebrow.

"You want to be my girlfriend M.J.?"

"Yes, Sammy Bear, I want to be your girlfriend. Corny ass schmuck." She said laughing. She kissed him hard. His entire body exploded as her lips crashed into his. He didn't care who saw them, he needed this. He pushed past her lips her tongue tangling with his. His hands wrapped around her waist and his hands resting on her full rounded ass, more than missing her lips he missed that perfect rounded rear end. Or as his dad liked to call it so many years ago, an old fashioned southern booty. The chorus of laughter they heard behind them was barely enough to make them stop. Sam pulled away from a panting Mercedes. She swallowed hard and smoothed out her dress. Her smile was glued on.

"Alright everyone, pay up, I called it!" Artie said wheeling around and collecting money. "That's right everyone $20 big ones. I called it! No one can resist the power of The Justin Beiber Experience." He said collecting his winnings. "I have a wedding to plan, and to make the future Mrs. Abrams happy you know it has to be the best. The best ain't cheap, either." The group of old friends slapped the cash into Artie's waiting hand.

"You all made a bet?" Sam spat, his eyes wide with mock indignation.

"Of course we did Sam. It was only a matter of time before you two made your way to each other. You belong together. You're the epitome of ebony and ivory. Plus Wheezy has the only lips on earth that can handle all that froggy action." Santana said looking at the two of them.

"Truth." Artie said as he pulled Quinn into his lap, kissing her cheek as she handed him $20.

"Weren't you the one just telling us that fate pulls soul mates together as many times as it takes for you to get it right?" Quinn asked looking up at the newly joined couple. She smiled when she saw Sam's hand around her waist.

"I guess you're right." She said looking at Sam and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I'm always right I'm Quinn Fabray, but I wasn't right about this. I bet it would happen after the Grammy's" Quinn said, smiling.

"After the Grammy's?" Sam asked he knew the date was less than a month away. But he didn't put it together until Mercy looked at him, her smile a little sheepish.

"I can bring a plus one, do you have a tuxedo?" She asked, biting her lower lip.

"Wild horses couldn't keep me away." He said simply, looking down at the big brown eyes of his girl.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think of the Justin Beiber Experience? I thought these two deserved a little fluff and humor before I throw another monkey wrench into the wheels of their romance. The song was of course Ssomebody to Love by Justin Beiber. Leave your reviews, love, critiques, suggestions, and praise. Thank you once again for reading!**


	11. River Deep, Mountain High

**A/N: I don't own Glee! Thank you everyone for the amazing reviews. You are too much!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: River Deep, Mountain High<p>

Mercedes stood in front of the mirror as Kurt and Brittany fussed over the column dress. The chapel length train covered in beading. She looked down at herself. The loose blue and white strapless gown was simple and elegant. She didn't need loud colors and crazy patterns anymore. She left that to Lady Gaga and Nikki Minaj.

"Hold still angel before I prick you with one of these pins." Kurt said "I swear Sam needs to let you come up for air. You're losing weight like crazy."

"If you lose another pound I'm not going to let you be the face of my summer line. It's too bad this season the focus is on leprechauns." Brittany said grinning, her voice still flat and monotone. Since Brittany started her line Unicorn Killer five years ago Mercedes had been the face of at least one season each year. She looked down as the blonde worked quickly to make sure the dress was perfect. Brittany's talent for fashion was always obvious, even in high school. The woman who still believed in Santa was one of the most talented and sought after designers to hit the runway. When asked about the name for her line she answered seriously "Its tongue in cheek." No one understood how deep her love for the mythical creatures ran.

"I can't help it, since the night of the engagement party Sam and I have been making up for lost time." Mercedes giggled, never revealing the small detail that they hadn't made love. It had been less than a month. They'd done other things; after all they were two red blooded humans. But Sam was the one who put the breaks on their sexual relationship. At first she took it as rejection. He'd shared his body with so many women, why not her? She understood when told her he wanted to make sure they were both ready. He confessed that he was nervous to make love to her. Sam wanted it to be perfect. She'd teased him at the time that he was more of a girl than she was.

She remembered to stay still. Today was the day of the Grammy's. They only had eight short hours to dress Mercy and then to get ready themselves. This was the first year almost the entire group would be in attendance together, and the first year Mercy was going to perform. She was involved in a tribute to Tina Turner, and she was up for a host of Grammys. She didn't expect to win but she was honored. To say she was nervous was an understatement.

"Okay, let's get you out of this dress M.J. and into your performance outfit." Brittany commanded. She slipped out of the dress, and into the next one. The gold and silver sequined tunic fell over her curves and stopped mid thigh. The long tulip sleeves and plunging neck line made Mercy feel like she was at Studio 54 in the 1970's. She nodded her approval and did a little spin.

"I need to see it with the shoes." She said gesturing to the embellished heels sitting at the foot of the mirror. Brittany opened the box and set them before her letting her slip her feet into the spiked heels.

"You look divine." Kurt said choking back a sob. "If you don't win anything they're going to kick themselves." Mercedes fanned at her face, taking a deep breath. She couldn't afford to cry, her makeup man had already gone.

"Kurt, stop with the flattery!" She said tilting her head back to let the tears run sideways. "Oh shit!" she screamed fanning her face. She grabbed for a tissue and was met with one as she dabbed at her foundation. Bruce would be there, but she wouldn't see him before the red carpet.

"Look at what you did Kurt, making me shed tears of joy!" She said grinning, and leaning in to hug him tight. She heard the elevator door open and Suzette; her maid came in carrying a vase full of peonies.

"These are from Senor Evans'" Suzette said putting the vase down. She gave Mercedes the card and walked out with a smile.

"Thank you Suzette!" She said opening the little envelope and reading the note scrawled in his masculine handwriting:

Dear M.J.,

You're going to knock those people dead tonight.

Think positive my sweet.

Oel ngati kameie,

Sammy Bear

Mercedes let the tears fall freely this time. She found herself unable to contain her emotions. Sniffling and shaking her head. "Bruce is going to kill me; I swear that boy is going to be the death of my makeup!" She said as she dabbed at her eyes passing the card to Kurt, and then Brittany.

"What does oel ngati...?" Brittany trailed off. "Mean?"

"It means "I see you" in Na'vi. It's a term of endearment." She said looking over her shoulder at Kurt and Brittany who sighed.

"I'll call Bruce and see if he can come by and touch up your face. I think your mascara is beyond repair sweetness. You're also about to lose an eyelash" Kurt said as he took his phone out. Within hours Mercedes was dressed, and ready to go. She took a deep breath as she stepped into the elevator and made her way down to the first floor. She felt like she was going to senior prom, only with more butterflies. She said a silent prayer and finished as the doors opened. She looked up to see a grinning Sam who held out what looked like iced tea.

"You probably need something stronger than champagne on your big night. I took the liberty of mixing you a long island iced tea." He said smirking. She took the drink and paused for a moment to rake her eyes over his body. She bit her lip involuntarily. He looked smashing in his Unicorn Killer tuxedo. Brittany insisted on designing it and she was pleased with the results. The slim cut was very Mad Men. She took a sip to steel her nerves.

"You look beautiful M.J." Sam said as he pulled her close. He gently pecked her cheek careful not to mess up her makeup. All she wanted to do was fist her hands on his hair and go in for a deeper kiss. "Did you get my flowers?" He purred softly into her ear, his eyes sparkling as she handed him the drink to sit down before she dropped it. He knew she'd been a powder keg of nerves and emotions. They were running late and needed to leave.

"They were perfect, thank you. I had to have Bruce come and redo my makeup because I couldn't stop crying." She said as he held the front door open for her. She felt his hand on the small of her back as he guided her towards the waiting town car. She would have gladly driven her Prius if they had a place for her to park it. The drive was quiet; Sam sat holding her hand as she leaned her head back. He knew what it was like to have to get your head in the game. Mercedes was grateful that he didn't ask her too many questions or take her silence as rejection. Rides with Shane were always like having a small child around. He often drove her to distraction with constant badgering and the need for attention. Sam was the antithesis of that. He was happy to be quiet with her, letting her prepare herself for the biggest night of her life. The car stopped and she opened her eyes she saw the cameras turned on the car and she took a deep breath.

"We're about to take a step that can't be untaken. Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked, her eyes were pleading with him to not reject her.

"I've been waiting to walk you down the red carpet." He said squeezing her hand and lightly pecking her lips. She ran her thumb over his lip cleaning off the lipstick that had been left behind. She leaned her forehead against his and smiled just taking a moment before straightening. He tapped on the window and the door opened. He swung his legs over and got out of the car standing to his full height. She followed taking his hand, the flash bulbs were blinding but Sam had his hand at her back guiding her towards the entrance. He never took his focus off of her and her safety. They stopped and spoke with different channels and magazines each one asking the same questions: What are you wearing? And how long have you and Sam Evans been an item? Most people knew who he was, but not what he meant to Mercy. She let him answer the last question and each time it was the same "We're together."

As they walked down the red carpet she knew he'd created a media shit storm and she didn't care. It may have been the mid 2000's but there was always backlash when people entered into interracial relationships. She'd seen it done to so many of her peers. She was glad he was strong. She knew in the morning most male DJ's would have something to say about Sam. He was perfect on the red carpet in every way. He stood out of the way while magazines snapped photos of her, and stepped in dutifully when they wanted a few shots of the couple.

Mercedes looked to her left when she heard him. Shane strode onto the red carpet like he owned it. He looked like the second coming of Biggie Smalls; she tried to look as elegant as possible in a gold dress that left little to the imagination. But it was obvious that the woman lacked taste. It looked like she was playing dress up. Mercy tried not to visibly scowl as she hurried off the red carpet. She was determined not to let him ruin her night. After the incident at the reunion the court of public opinion took Shane and his wife through hell. Shane was dropped by his team after the season ended, and Hallelujah was now part of a trashy reality show about ex-strippers who married successful athletes. The show wasn't going to be renewed after this season.

"Hey player!" She heard Shane say over the tops of the reporters' heads. "I see you couldn't leave my leftovers alone, even after high school. Don't worry; I broke that in good for you. Better watch your back though. She's a real bitch." Shane smirked and went back to talking to the reporters. Mercedes squeezed Sam's hand as she looked up at him. She couldn't believe Shane was going to make a scene. Sam's face was stone, the vein in his temple throbbing. She knew Sam would never publicly humiliate her the way Shane tried to. But she couldn't let him be disrespected in front of the world. Sam was her man, and she couldn't let him be humiliated on her account. He didn't deserve this.

Mercedes cleared her voice and looked to Shane, her hand on her hip. Sam squeezed her hand tightly. She looked up at him and he shook his head. She took a deep breath and smiled.

He wouldn't let her make a fool of herself, even for him. She looked to the cameras and smiled. She walked away bidding everyone a good night. Sam still had her hand, and he wasn't letting go. She knew what she'd done was the right thing. She'd been reserved for years for a reason. She kept quiet, letting people think what they wanted about her marriage. She was better than public altercations and name calling in the press.

Over the years radio hosts, and television personalities called her weak and a doormat for not discussing the end of her marriage the way Shane did. She never discussed it because it was no ones business. The people who mattered knew why it ended. It was no ones business that Shane hit her, controlled her, and eventually cheated on her. He was content to keep her and would have during the infidelity. But Hallelujah begged him to divorce Mercedes. She felt her phone buzz with Google alerts. There was no doubt a person like Wendy or Joan was calling her "Doormat Diva" or "Meek Mercedes" as she was aptly nicknamed. Not all of the publicity she received was good. She didn't want to see the backlash of keeping quiet tonight. All she wanted to do was enjoy her evening with Sam.

They made their way to their seats and she took a deep breath. Relaxing as she looked to Sam who smiled and kissed her bare shoulder, his fingers laced possessively through hers. They sat through the first half of the program before she was summoned to the back stage area. Kurt, Tina, and Rachel waited patiently for her as she made her way to the small dressing area. Kurt helped her slip out of her gown while Rachel yelled at her.

"What were you thinking Mercedes?" Rachel asked her voice shrill. She was no longer Rachel friend; she was Rachel Berry-Hudson public relations pit-bull. "You take Sam on the red carpet without discussing a strategy with me? And what was that shit with Shane? You better thank God that you pay me well!"

Mercedes glared at Rachel as her dress was slipped over her head and her battery pack was clipped under her clothes. "As far as Sam goes, he is not a pawn in a chess match. He is a person, and I care about him. The world has been ready to see me with someone for over a year. Sam is the perfect guy for that because he's the right guy for me." She said as she let her hair fall from its stiff up do. "As far as Shane goes you know not to go there Rachel. You know why I keep quiet. The end of my marriage is no ones business. I know you want me to tell everyone what an abused and unappreciated wife I was because that will put me in a much more positive light. But my personal life is not something I want to air to the public. I'm better than that. I'll share anything else with the public Rachel but not the end of my damn marriage. Now if you'll excuse me I have a performance." Mercedes turned on her heel and sauntered out of the dressing room and down the hall towards the stage.

She was mentally preparing herself for her first performance. Tina fell in stride next to her squeezing her hand. It felt like only yesterday she was standing in the music room of McKinley High singing this song with Santana. Now she was going to follow Florence Welch's version of What's Love (Got to do With It). She only had a few minutes before she went on stage for the first time since her injury. She stood at the top of the long staircase praying to God she wouldn't fall and her voice wouldn't fail her. She took a deep breath, and made sure her microphone was on before she belted out the first verse to the song.

"When I was a little girl

I had a rag doll the only doll

I ever owned

Now I love you just the way I love that rag doll

But only now my love has grown.

And it gets stronger, in every way

And it gets deeper, let me say

And it gets higher, day by day

And do I love you, my oh my

Yeh river deep, mountain high

If I lost you would I cry?

Oh how I love you baby, baby baby, baby!

She walked across the stage her voice belting out the song she'd sung effortlessly in the shower many times as a girl, her eyes searched for Sam. His face would calm the nerves and all the love and care in his eyes could make her fears about the future melt away. She sauntered onto the catwalk, her back up dancers behind her; the crowd was a blur as she moved in time with them. She put her all into this performance. She wanted to show America that she was back. As soon as she slowed down, she knew exactly where to find him. His face was in the third row staring back up at her. He was on his feet dancing, and clapping. She finished in off the song; hitting the "glory note" she was still known for:

When you were a young boy

Did you have a puppy

That always followed you around

Well I'm going to be as faithful as that puppy

No I'll never let you down

Cause it grows stronger, like a river flows

And it gets bigger baby, heaven knows

And it gets sweeter baby, as it grows

And do I love you, my oh my

Yeh, river deep mountain high

And if I lost you would I cry

Oh how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby

The moment was over before it began. She took a deep bow and walked off handing her microphone and battery pack to the production assistant. She could still hear the applause. She was greeted with hugs and squeals of delight. After Bruce reapplied her makeup she scurried back to her seat. She didn't bother to change into the stuffy beaded dress again. Sam took her hand squeezing it and smiling. "You were wonderful, M.J. I remember seeing you and Santana perform that song. That was the day I got a really good look at your perfect ass." he said kissing her soundly, she took a deep breath as he bit her lower lip.

She sat back in her seat, smiling and preparing to get comfortable until she heard her name. Sam's arm pushed her up made her realize what was going on. "You won baby!" He said as he pushed her up and out of her seat again "Go! Go!" She made her way to the stage, barely able to control her tears as she ran up the steps. "Holy crap" She said into the microphone as John Legend handed her the award for Record of the Year. "I didn't even write a speech for tonight. But let's keep it short and sweet. I'd like to thank God, my family, my wonderful friends, my dream team, to Sam who has whipped me back into shape. Without any of you this never would have been possible". She said looking right at him. "We did it!" She said exiting the stage and making her way to him again. The awards kept coming that night Mercy won six Grammy's including Best Vocal Pop Album and Song of the Year.

After the press conferences and extra speeches all Mercy wanted to do was go home and make love to Sam. But she settled for a quick make-out session behind a huge statue away from the prying eyes of photographers. He made her feel like a teenager as he ran his hand up the side of her dress, caressing her thigh. The rough kisses and lip biting made her purr. She was putty in his hands.

"We have to go!" She murmured still not fully believing her own words. His free hand squeezed her bare thigh. He hitched her leg up over his hip as he ground into her. He wasn't going to let her go any time soon.

"Just a few more minutes you shouldn't have changed into thigh high boots if you wanted to get away from me." He whispered as he attacked her neck. Kissing, biting, and sucking the sensitive skin just behind her hair that no one would see.

"Samuel Michael Evans, did you just give me a hickey?" She growled her hand flying to her neck.

"Damn right I did. Same place I always marked you. That's my spot." His eyes held that look she missed, the one that said they belonged to each other. She giggled and pulled him closer. Sam had always been possessive but never mean or controlling. He kissed her again before pulling her dress down and smoothing her hair for her. She in turn rubbed the gloss from his lips. He made it difficult by nibbling her fingers.

"We'll finish this later." She said smacking him on the ass.

Mercedes was obligated to go to an after party hosted by E! If she had to be there she planned to spend her evening dancing with Sam, and he friends. Shane had a different idea. She sauntered in on his arm still high on her wins that evening and the kiss she shared with Sam. Shane arrived before she did, and Mercy didn't see his wife anywhere in the room. Sam moved to the bar to get their drinks after many assurances from Mercy that she would be fine on her own. She made her way towards her friends but should have known Shane would get in her way.

"Remember what I told you, Mercedes?" Shane said, taking her by the arm. She could smell the liquor on his breath. This is how it always started.

"Let me go Shane." She said jerking her arm away.

"No you uppity bitch, remember what I told you. If you don't get rid of that white boy I'll end him." He said glaring down at her. "Now you better fucking smile for these cameras and act like we're best fuckin' friends." He said turning to the camera and smiling. She did the same, her arm was starting to ache and her fingers were starting to tingle.

"Shane let me go!" She said jerking again after all of the camera men left. His grip only tightening on her arm her fingers were almost numb.

"You even hint that something is wrong and I'll break your fucking jaw. I own your career, I made you. I'll end it." He spat down at her. She turned to see Sam making his way towards them. She was terrified of what Shane would do to Sam.

"Shane, get your hands off of her." Sam's voice was low; he didn't want to cause a scene.

"What the fuck are you going to do Evans? Look at you, parading my leftovers around just like you did in high school. I may have divorced this bitch but I own her. I say who she dates and who she fucks. It won't be you. Don't bother me and mine." Shane spat releasing Mercedes and shoving her to the side.

"I've been nice about this. I've stayed out of your business. But that woman over there doesn't belong to anyone. She chose you for a small time, but you threw her away for whatever it is you're married to now. She chose me. So stop trying to control her. You're going to learn that the hard way, or the easy way." Sam's voice was still low. He was trying his best to avoid making a scene and embarrassing Mercedes. Shane always used brute force and bullying to get his way, even in private. Sam was taught to use his words first and his fists last. He didn't want to hurt Shane, Mercedes knew that. But as she stood there holding her throbbing arm she wished Sam would hurt him the way he'd hurt her so many times. Shane stood toe to toe with Sam unbuttoning his suit jacket.

"Let me tell you what's going to happen Evans. First I'm going to beat your ass. Then I'm going to beat her ass." He said pointing to Mercedes. "See, the way I see it you've both embarrassed me. No one embarrasses Shane Tinsley." Shane took the first swing. Sam dodged it quickly. He moved around Shane, determined to end this quickly. Sam jumped on the large man punching him repeatedly in the face. He tackled him to the ground holding him still as he continued to beat him.

The security guards sat by and watched them beat each other up. Even stepping in front of the fight so no one could see what was happening, and making sure there were no pictures. Shane was known for being a hot head and seeing him grab Mercedes they decided it was best that someone taught Shane a lesson. Sam stood up brushing his hair from his eyes. His knuckles were bloodied and swollen, his lip was busted, and Shane landed a few punches to his ribs. Mercy wanted to stand over his body and scream that he got knocked the fuck out. But she had a busted up man to attend to. They made a quick exit through the back door. His arm draped around her neck.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had to have a little Shane revenge. I know there are some Shane lovers out there. Sorry for bashing him and turning him into a monster. But I felt like he needed one more good whoppin'! Read, review, critique, suggest! Until next time lovelies.**


	12. Today and Every Day

**A/N: I don't own Glee; I'm just taking the characters out for a spin. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. This is the final chapter, enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Today &amp; Every Day<p>

The months passed quickly. Sam finished his contract in Texas, sold his home, and moved to California with barely any incident. He and Mercedes considered the idea of sharing a home but decided that although it was economical they needed to be a normal couple. To them normalcy involved having separate homes. But they always woke up next to each other when they were in the same town. They settled into a rhythm that was comfortable for them. They spent time together when they had a chance, sneaking away for long weekends when neither of them had an appearance. They had to make time and it took extra effort but it was worth it. The basketball season had Sam traveling with the team. When they were in the same town Mercedes was always in the stands at each game supporting her man and all of his hard work. Mercy was in demand more than ever. She spent days in the studio recording, and making appearances. When work didn't keep him away he was there bringing her lunch, walking the red carpet, or waiting for her at home with a glass of wine and a foot rub. There were weeks where they barely saw each other, and they made each reunion worth it.

They weren't a perfect couple. They fought about silly things and about the things that initially broke them up. Through it all they vowed never to go to bed angry. It was harder than either thought to swallow the pride they each had but it was worth it to keep their relationship stable and happy. The scandals were abundant. Old flings from Sam's past came out of the woodwork claiming their children were his. Others claimed Sam was only with Mercedes for fame. Some decided Mercy needed Sam for sex appeal. Still more claimed Sam was a kept man, using Mercy for her money. They were all untrue. They were an unlikely couple but very much in love.

They discussed marriage, children, and a future. He knew his future had her in it. He was just waiting for her to come around. She was skeptical about marrying again. She'd been there before and knew marriage changed the dynamic of any relationship. She knew Sam wasn't Shane but she didn't want things to change. Any time he asked her she would smile and say things were perfect they way they were. But he knew one day he wanted her to be Mrs. Mercedes Evans. He wanted to start having babies soon and while they didn't need to be married he wanted them to all have the same last name.

He had a reoccurring fantasy of settling down in Lima. He didn't want to raise their children in Los Angeles. He wanted them to have fresh air, and plenty of down to earth normal children to surround themselves with. He would scale back on his work with the team and focus on his successful comic book so that he could stay home with their children while she toured. He wouldn't mind working from home while she lived her dreams. His dreams were always raising their babies and a quiet life. She would record amazing albums and tour when they weren't making a house full of beautiful babies. They would be the couple that stood the test of time. Their friends would come to see them for Christmas, Thanksgiving, and the 4th of July. Their children would grow up together, maybe even a few of them falling in love and marrying each other. He often discussed his dreams with her while in bed after making love. They agreed that this would be their future in time. They both knew that had years of hard work before they could settle into a quiet serene life.

A year came and went. Before he knew it he was standing at the altar looking towards the garden at her home in Lima. They decided to have the wedding in Mercedes' garden. The smile that spread across his face when he saw Mercy was wide. She looked beautiful in her maid of honor dress. The champagne colored satin made her skin glow; the neckline was tasteful but low enough to make him bite his lower lip. He let his imagination wander. He imagined her in a wedding dress, and maybe even one day in a mother of the bride dress. He took a deep breath and brought himself back to reality. He knew she had to say yes first.

Artie and Quinn had a beautiful ceremony. There wasn't a dry eye in the room as they both stood facing each other. Artie used his Rewalk that day so that he would look his bride in the eye. They read their vows with tears in their eyes. Even Puck shed a tear as he watched the couple become man and wife. The kiss they shared could have taken the paint off of the walls. The group of friends threw flower petals over the happy couple as they ran out. No doubt they were going to one of the guest rooms to get a little newlywed playtime in before the reception. Sam watched Mercedes head to the tent to make sure everything was perfect for the reception. She was beautiful in the setting sun carrying a small bouquet of flowers, her shoes in her hands. That was the woman of his dreams and she was perfect. He chased after her not caring about the photos that were being taken. He knew the photographer would be around all night.

"Hey baby girl." He whispered into her ear, causing her to squeal and try to wiggle from the arms wrapped around her waist.

"Sam, you know your creepy voice freaks me out." She said giggling.

"When it caused you to giggle like that I can't help myself." He said nibbling on her ear, moving her hair kissing the back of her neck. His mouth worked on the little spot behind her hair. The mark he left already starting to fade. He felt her shiver and smiled. "So, Ms. Jones do you think we have a moment to slip away so I can rip that dress off of your delicious body?" He ran his hands over her satin covered curves pressing into her back.

"Sam we can't. We have to take photos and I have to make sure everything is perfect. I promise after the reception is over I'll spend days making sweet love to you!" She said turning in his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck. Her lips met his in a sweet kiss. "Now get the hell out of my tent and let me get to work. I love you." The pint sized woman turned him around swatting his behind to send him on his way.

"You know you can't keep saying you love me and then rejecting me!" He said as he walked away.

"Yes the hell I can. Now get! And don't you touch that cake. I know food disappears around you." She yelled. "Bottomless pit having self." She muttered looking over her shoulder grinning. He didn't take his eyes off of her rear end. He made sure to ask Brittany about the cut of the bridesmaids dresses. He had to remember to request she design more mermaid cut dresses.

The reception went into the wee hours of the morning. They spent the evening dancing and laughing. The cake was cut, the first dance had taken place, the bouquet and garter had been tossed. Only friends and family remained. All of the parents were still in attendance, as well as a few very close LA friends. Sam watched as Mercy and the rest of the girls danced with their fathers to Luther Vandross. His eyes were focused on her as she laughed and turned in his arms. He reached into his pocket rubbing the velvet box. This moment would change his life. He loosened his tie and took a deep breath. They'd been together for over a year. He was ready to take this step and said a silent prayer that she would let him down easily if her answer was no. He understood why she was scared to remarry, but he wasn't Shane. He spent over a year paying for his sins, and even some of Shane's. Some of their worst fights were due to his lack of trust. He loved her more than almost anyone, and was willing to let her work through her trust issues, as long as it didn't take her away from him. His heart pounded in his chest, his hands were shaking, and he broke out into a cold sweat. It was now or never.

He'd asked Mr. and Mrs. Jones if he could marry their daughter during a secret trip to Lima three months prior. They gladly told him yes but made it clear: they had a shovel and a .45 they would shoot him and ask questions later. He'd cleared it with Artie and Quinn who said they'd be honored if he proposed during their special day. They said it would only make it better. Everyone was confident that Mercedes would say yes, but he still had his reservations. She was happy with the way things were. Mercy was never a person who took change well.

He took a deep breath and ran up on the stage. He didn't know how to do this any other way. Mercedes looked to him standing there narrowing her eyes. She didn't have a clue. The music ended and he took a deep breath. He grabbed his guitar and looked out into the crowd. He played the chords to the song he'd been working on since he asked her parents. He cleared his throat as he began to sing. He couldn't stop from shaking. His fingers played over the chords with unsteady fingers.

Well I'll never forget the first time that I heard

That pretty mouth say that dirty word

And I can't even remember now what she backed my truck into

But she covered her mouth and her face got red

And she just looked so darn cute

That I couldn't even act like I was mad

Yeah I live for little moments like that

Well that's just like this last year on my birthday

She lost all track of time and burnt the cake

And every smoke detector in the house was goin' off

And she was just about to cry until I took her in my arms

And I tried not to let her see me laugh

Yeah I live for little moments like that

His fingers trembled as he continued playing. He looked directly at her as he sang. Each line was a memory. Front the time she burnt his cake because they were too busy making love to the day she fell asleep watching Avatar for the 10th time with him cutting off the circulation to his arm. The day he decided she needed to learn to drive stick in his truck and dropped the transmission out. This song was truly an embodiment of everything he loved about her. He always joked that he would sing this to her at just the right time. She never believed she was a walking country song. She would laugh and kiss him, telling him she was only soul through and through. He smiled as he continued to sing to her.

I know she's not perfect but she tries so hard for me

And I thank god that she isn't 'cause how boring would that be

It's the little imperfections it's the sudden change in plans

When she misreads the directions and we're lost but holdin' hands

Yeah I live for little moments like that

When she's layin' on my shoulder on the sofa in the dark

And about the time she falls asleep so does my right arm

And I want so bad to move it 'cause it's tinglin' and it's numb

But she looks so much like an angel that I don't wanna wake her up

Yeah I live for little moments

When she steals my heart again and doesn't even know it

Yeah I live for little moments like that

He finished serenading her, setting the guitar down. He was taking one of the biggest steps of his life with her. He felt like he was standing on stage naked. "So what do you say?" He asked taking the wireless microphone and coming off the stage. His hands were still shaking as he got down on one knee in front of her. "Mercedes Jones will you do me the honor of being my wife?" He opened the ring box and presented it to her. The blood rushing through his ears waiting for her to answer was deafening. His heart was thudding in his chest. Her hands were over her mouth, the tears streaming from her eyes. He still stood there. She didn't move or nod she just cried. He felt his face turn pale and a wave of nausea hit him. He stood up just watching her cry.

"Yes." She said finally. It felt like hours had gone by.

"What?" He asked pulling at his collar.

"I would love to be your wife." She said moving her hands. She held out a shaking hand for him to slip the ring on her finger.

"So you're really saying yes, you'll be my wife?" He asked feeling light headed from the relief.

"Yes Sammy Bear I'll be your wife. Now can I have my ring, please?" She asked starting to cry again. He slipped the ring on her finger with shaking hands and swept her up in a bone crushing hug. The microphone dropped as her feet left the floor. She cried into his shoulder kissing from his neck to his jaw and finally his lips. He didn't hear the clapping and yelling around him. All he saw was her smiling tear streaked face.

"You better kiss that fine ass woman!" Sam heard Finn scream from the back.

"I want to see the ring after you're done sucking her face off!" Santana yelled from Brittany's lap. He didn't have to be told twice. He smiled as he kissed her, forgetting for a moment their parents were in the area. He nibbled and sucked on her lower lip smiling and grabbing onto her ass. She pressed her lips to his, her feet still not touching the floor. His tongue danced with hers as he squeezed harder. He had no intention of letting her go. She tasted like champagne and mint. He decided it was his new favorite flavor as he explored her mouth. He needed desperately to come up for air, but hearing her moan as he explored her mouth made him press into her. He grew harder at the small sounds.

"Alright now, stop defiling my baby girl in public!" Her father yelled out.

"Yeah son, save something for the wedding night!" His father yelled. The group of friends and parents erupted into a chorus of laughter. No one was stupid enough to think they hadn't been intimate. They parted ways breathing heavily. He looked down into her warm brown eyes.

"I love you." He mouthed, not wanting to let go of her hand.

"I love you too." She said, still wiping her eyes as she was jerked away. Her friends and their mothers crowded around her taking turns staring at her hand. She looked over her shoulder and he met her eyes. She quirked and eyebrow and jerked her head to the side. They were both eager to celebrate alone. He finally wrestled her away from the group of well meaning friends. He quickly bid them all a good night before pulling her off to the master suite of the house. He wanted to respect her parents as well as his own but he needed her. Samuel Evans had never been a very patient man.

Before he knew it he had her behind the double doors of her bedroom. He kissed her passionately as he wrestled the dress from her body. He ran his hands over her abundant curves kissing from her neck to the swell of her breast. He teased and pulled her nipples in the way that always made her scream.

He was careful not the rip the fabric of her dress but she wasn't as kind as she undressed him. Tiny curses of "fuck!" and "shit!" could be heard as she ripped the buttons from the expensive button down. She stripped it from his body quickly. Mercy wanted him and made it obvious as she raked her nails down his toned abs. She pulled him onto the bed and wrapped her legs around him. He quirked an eyebrow up at her, they shared a mutual love of foreplay.

"What, no foreplay?" He asked as he rubbed his already stiff erection against her entrance. He wanted so badly to do this right, to please her.

"Evans, I have at least two carats of foreplay on my finger." She giggled. Her smiles quickly replaced with a loud moan and her eyes almost rolling into the back of her head as he thrust into her. He felt the familiar tightness as he bit his lower lip, not taking his eyes off of the beautiful woman under him. He was determined to give her the best engagement night sex. "Oh my God, holy shit!" She screamed out as he bucked into her. He twined his fingers with her kissing her. That night all that could be heard from their room were declarations of love, and a lot of Na'vi.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all so much for reading! I have enjoyed writing this story as much as I hope you've enjoyed reading it. Look out for my next Samcedes story, already in the works!**


End file.
